DBGT: The Potara Fusion
by The Potara Fusion
Summary: Part 1 of the Fusion GT Trilogy. Taking place within an alternate universe, Vegetto survived the intial split back into Vegeta and Goku from the Buu Saga, making his debut in the Dragonball GT series as his own fighter.
1. Chapter 1: Humble Beginnings

Hello everyone! This is going to be the first story in a trilogy I have planned that introduces Vegetto into the DB world after the events of the Buu crisis. I have already made the first 9 chapters, where I have uploaded onto my main outlet site, AF, under the username Vegetto. Send me a message if you have any more questions!

I won't be posting anymore little paragraphes until the chapter 10, so enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own the show DBZ or DBGT, nor do I own Vegetto, Goku, Vegeta, and any other character copyrighted by Akira Toriyama/Toei Animation within this fanfiction.

**Chapter 1: Humble Beginnings**

"Go home!"

Bulla blinked in confusion, staring at Vegeta as she sat upright in the ruined car. Located on a vacant road just outside of West City, the two had suddenly been attacked by Gohan and nearly destroyed their car. She blinked again.

"But...dad..."

"Do it Bulla! I have some busniess I need to handle."

Bulla frowned in disapproval, fully sitting upright in the seat and rested her hands on the ruined wheel.

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine. Now stop arguing and go home!"

Bulla narrowed her eyes in anger once again, glancing between the two Saiyans facing off a few feet in front of her.

"Fine, I'll leave! But he better have enough money to replace what he ruined!"

She instantly fired up the iginition to the hovering car, muttering under her breath at her father's arrogance.

"Jerk...thinks he's so great..."

Bulla shifted the wheel in a 180 degree turning, propelling the car away from the two Saiyans facing off on the road and began to head back towards the city. She grunted in sheer annoyance, reaching back and feeling through the burnt remains of her strenuous shopping from the day.

What a mess! It took forever to find those clothes, and we paid so much money!

She blinked.

Well, only dad did, but that's still alot of-

A massive explosion shook the ground directly in front of Bulla, causing the car to catapult forward and rapidly began to flip. She screamed at the top of her lungs, the rotation being to powerful for her to leave the car forceful. She cried out in pain as the car suddenly came to a halt in midair, slamming her forehead on the wheel.

Bulla continued to glance up and around, unable to distinguish much from the blurriness caused by the car's flipping. She managed to push herself out onto the open road, instantly collapsing onto the ground from her lack of balance. She turned her attention back to where she heard the loud booms, and blinked in confusion.

Slightly regaining her focus, Bulla raised an eyebrow in confusion as she saw a single man in a white long sleeve shirt and what appeared to be khaki pants floating a good 50 meters away.

"G...Goten?"

The figure's head shot upward as another man soon descend down from the sky at incredible speed, connecting a kick to him. Unable to tell what the figure looked like from the fast movement, Bulla attempted to move closer for a better look. Goten and the other fighter were now in a scuffle, and it abruptly ended when the other fighter shot a powerful energy blast from close range. The resulting blast engulfed the two of them, and Bulla flipped back into the air from the powerful winds followed after.

Bulla winced as she landed with a thud back towards the ruined car, lying still as she began to slip out of consciousness. She blinked repeatedly in effort to regain her focus, but it did no good. The stars of the night seemed to whirl around in the sky above, but where soon blocked as the figure appeared above her. She blinked again, her lack of focus creating two identical figures in front of her to accomidate for the duel voice registering in her mind.

"We need to get you to safety."

Bulla did not respond, batting her eyes as she felt a pair of arms scoop her off the ground and falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: To The Rescue

**Chapter 2: To the Rescue**

Bulma rolled her eyes as she sat next to Chi Chi on the couch, attempting to comfort her friend. Crying profusely within Bulma's home, Chi Chi wailed in agony.

"Why are all of my children delinquents?"

Bulma sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Chi Chi, I'm sure they're fine. Just because they barge out without a moment's notice doesn't mean they are delinquents."

Chi Chi immediately stopped her crying, glaring back at Bulma.

"You don't know what it's like! Vegeta's been with you since you two married while Goku gets turned into a child and never steps foot into our home!"

Bulma blinked, going on the defensive.

"What does that have to do with your children being delinquents?"

She immediately face palmed, realizing the set up Chi Chi always makes whenever something goes wrong within her family.

"IF THEY HAD A REAL FATHER, THEY WOULDN'T BE ACTING LIKE THIS!"

Bulma prepared to open her mouth to speak, but stopped as she felt a small breeze brush against her legs. She blinked in confusion, before glancing over her shoulder to see what the commotion was.

"Bulma."

Bulma blinked, studying the new appearance in somewhat shock and confusion as he made his way into the room from the open balcony. She studied him, taking note of his appearance. He looked almost identical to Goku, even wearing the same gi that he used to wear back before the end of the Buu Crisis. However, the colors were inverted, along with the fact that his hairstyle and eyes were completely different.

She rubbed her chin, thinking for a moment, but stopped as she noticed who he was carrying. Resting in his muscluar arms was Bulla, covered in burn marks and scratches from the recent events.

"Bulla!"

Bulma and Chi Chi both rose to their feet, and the mysterious figure responded by walking forward. He brushed past them, gently resting Bulla down onto the couch they had been sitting on. Bulma rushed down to her unconscious daughter, kneeling next to the couch. She watched over Bulla for a few moments, making sure she was breathing.

"She'll be ok. The damage wasn't too severe."

Bulma glanced over her shoulder, staring at the man's back. He had already made his way back to the balcony door.

"Who are you?"

Bulma practically felt the trademark pride emulate off of the man, noticing his half smirk. He glanced back over to the two women, and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you call a Vegeta and a Goku?"

Without waiting for a response, the man shot back into the night sky, leaving behind a pair of confused women next to an unconscious teenage girl.


	3. Chapter 3: Trouble on the Homefront

**Chapter 3: Trouble on the Homefront**

Vegeta smirked to himself as he floated down to the ruined ground below. The Saiyan prince had easily over powered Goten and Gohan, having become much stronger than the two over the long years from the Buu crisis. He landed a few feet in front of an unconscious Gohan, raising an eyebrow as he mocked the parasite within.

"Ha! I'm the imbecile?"

Much to his surprise, the Tuffle's voice came not from Gohan who was in front of him. But from what Vegeta thought was from behind, as if the parasite was whispering into his own ear.

Yes, you are.

Vegeta whirled around, searching the ruins.

"Where are you? Show your face, you filthy coward!"

In response, the voice emulated into his ear again.

I'm everywhere you are now!

Vegeta's eyes widened in shock as he began to piece together the clues, while Baby continued.

Inside you...

"You're where?"

Baby's laugh echoed from within Vegeta's mind, while the Saiyan prince grunted as he felt a strange but similar sensation overtake him once again.

You see, I also control you! You're my puppet; you became a Tuffle without ever knowing a thing!

Vegeta shook his head angrily, struggling against Baby's parasitic nature as he felt his anger boil over.

"You think you can control me? You disgusting little-"

Vegeta winced, dropping to his knees without his mind's consent.

Oh, I do control you! Go ahead, try to move your body!"

Vegeta roared in pure anger and frustration. His mind's orders no longer affected his limbs, struggling to make even the tiniest move in defiance to the Tuffle's wishes.

"You...you monster! I'll show you what a Saiyan can do!"

Vegeta blinked in surprise, glancing over his shoulder as he heard Goten's voice.

"Go ahead! Show us!"

Vegeta stared at him in surprise. The two Saiyan boys stood side by side, unharmed, and smirked down at his struggling. Mocking his attempts to regain control.

Vegeta then suddenly erupted into a spasmadic fit, unable to control is movements. His mind began to slip into an unconscious state, unable to continue the struggle any longer. Instead, the Saiyan prince rose steadily into the air and in a single fluid motion, powered up to his Super Saiyan state. His hair was an unusual shade of silver, and red lines appeared from his chin to his mouth and along both eyebrows to his hair.

"I've won the battle against the bully of the galaxy! My ancestors would be so proud!"

Baby Vegeta continued to laugh manically, powering up even further as he clenched his fists together.

"My plan to infect this entire planet with my cells is now in place! But Vegeta, since it was your father that pushed my people to this-"

Turquoise electricity encircled the infected Saiyan's clenched fist.

"I'll make sure to kill you when I'm done!"

After returning back from their trip around the universe to locate the seven Black Star Dragonballs, Goku and Pan finally arrived back at their home deep in the mountains. Dende had managed to convince them to put the wish to return Goku back to normal on hold, due to the mutual agreement on avoiding relocating the Dragonballs from across the universe again.

The two made their way inside the small hut, glancing around. The place was in it's normal and vibrant state. But the overall aura of the home made it feel as if it where empty, almost abandoned.

Goku blinked in confusion at the feeling, making his way deeper into the house. Pan had made her way towards the kitchen, noticing two women at the sink and washing dishes.

"Hey? Momma?"

No response came from Videl as she continued the dishwork, but Pan laughed as she glomped onto her mother from behind.

"I missed you!"

Goku laughed as he made his way into the kitchen, recognizing his wife standing next to Videl washing the dishes.

"Chi Chi! I am absolutely famished! Please tell me you are making dinner soon?"

Both women's expressions remained blank, silently washing the dishes in front of them. Goku raised an eyebrow, shifting uncomfortably around from the awkward nature of the two women.

"What's the matter with you two? Why won't you say anything to us?"

Meanwhile, Trunks and Guru had arrived back at Capsule Corp. The young Saiyan scratched the back of his head as his father led him into the living room of their home. The flying robot next to him was, oddly, panicking next to him.

"Danger! Danger! Trunks in danger!"

Trunks laughed as he shut the door behind him, raising an eyebrow at the robot.

"Oh c'mon, Guru! This is the safest place on the planet! What kind of danger could possibly be here-"

"Welcome home, Trunks."

Trunks blinked, watching Bulma make her way into the room. Her tone had been unusually flat, while her expression showed no emotion.

"You've been a very bad boy recently."

The little robot beeped as Bulma continued to walk forward, not once looking back as she disappeared into the kitchen.

"I'll let your father decide your punishment."

Trunks blinked, scratching the back of his head as he laughed nervously.

"What's going on here? I just got home and you guys are already mad at me?"

Vegeta smirked, crossing his arms and pushed himself off the wall as he let out a dark laugh. His eyes were trained on Trunks, who was baffled by the action.

"It's been quite a long time, eh son?"

Trunks removed the hand from behind his head, completely confused.

"Uh...yeah. Seemed like an eternity."

Vegeta's smirk widened, his eyes narrowing.

"Yes. The last time was on the planet M2."

Suddenly, Vegeta's normal features began to return to his possessed state. Trunks backed up instinctively, studying the silver hair and red lines on his father's face while the Saiyan prince's voice changed into a sinster and manical pitch.

"Right...Saiyan?"


	4. Chapter 4: The Fall of the Saiyans

**Chapter 4: The Fall of the Saiyans**

Goku winced as he feinted away, pulling his hands behind his back. The child looking Saiyan had been suddenly attacked along with Pan by his own two sons, and even destroyed their own home. He narrowed his eyes.

"Ok boys. I really don't want to do this, but you leave me no other choice!"

The bright blue ki began to form in his palms, while Goku uttered the famous incantation.

"Ka...me...ha...me..."

"Hey, down here! Stop!"

Goku blinked, staring down. His bewildered expression remained, staring at Hercule flailing his arms about on the ground while Majin Buu held onto an unconscious Pan.

"Mr. Satan?"

Hercule cupped his hands around his mouth, relieved that the blue ki had disappeared within Goku's hands.

"Goku! Baby has control over Gohan and Goten! He got in their heads and jacked up their minds!"

Goku blinked again, returning his gaze to his sons. Both Saiyans remained silent, evilly smirking at their father with extended arms toward him.

"The entire human race is under Baby's control!"

Gohan chuckled darkly as he picked up from Hercule's revealing information.

"Don't you understand what's going on yet, Dad?"

Goten kept his evil smirk, finishing Gohan's revelation.

"We have been reborn at the mercy of Baby! The master of all Tuffles!"

Goku kept his eyes narrowed, but glanced over his shoulder in surprise as he heard another voice that was much more sinister.

"Reborn as Tuffles, you mean."

Vegeta's possessed eyes began to glow a bright red, floating directly behind his rival. Goku's narrowed eyes widened slightly, in disbelief.

"No way! Not you, Vegeta!"

Baby Vegeta chuckled darkly in response.

"Yes...Kakarot..."

The Old Kai continued to watch the events unfolding through his crystal ball, his expression becoming worried and even more worried with each passing moment.

"That parasite Baby has spread faster than I could have anticipated. He has control of everyone..."

Kabito Kai narrowed his eyes in determination.

"Everyone but Goku!"

Old Kai nodded solemnly.

"That's the problem, young Kai. I fear that even Goku won't have the strength to defeat this threat now."

Kabito Kai frowned, raising an eyebrow at the Old Kai.

"So that's it? You're just going to give up?"

The Old Kai remained silent for a moment, studying the ball. He then glanced back up to Kabito Kai.

"Have I ever told you about the Super Saiyan 4 technique?"

Kabito Kai blinked.

"Super Saiyan...4?"

The Old Kai nodded.

"It is something that only the wisest and oldest Kais knew about. A Saiyan's true potential."

The old Kai's frown returned as he continued.

"But we'll need to get Goku here for the training if we have any hope in him reaching that level."

Kabito Kai nodded, rising up to his feet.

"I see. I'll go fetch him, if you wish sir."

The Old Kai chuckled to himself.

"Don't be foolish, young one. Baby would annihilate you with a flick of his wrist, now that he has control over Vegeta."

Kabito Kai frowned, slightly offended at the Old Kai's statement. He raised an eyebrow at the elder.

"Oh, and I suppose you're strong enough to take him down all by yourself?"

The Old Kai grunted, a stern expression overtaking his solemn attitude.

"You must learn to respect your elders, youngin! Back sass me again and maybe I will let you go get Goku."

Kabito Kai stood down, sighing heavily as the elder continued.

"No, my plan is that we need to send someone who could easily defeat a possessed Vegeta. Someone who is even stronger than Goku."

Kabito Kai blinked.

"There's someone stronger than Goku?"

The Old Kai nodded once again, chuckling to himself.

"In fact, I think we can both agree that this fighter is stronger than Vegeta and Goku combined!"

Kabito Kai's mouth dropped, completely bewildered at the sudden news.

"How is that possible? It's hard to believe that there's someone stronger than Goku, much less than Vegeta and Goku combined!"

The Old Kai smirked, nodding to the man making his way towards them from the hill overlooking the planet.

"Anything is possible with the power of fusion, young Kai..."


	5. Chapter 5: Defiance of the Gods

**Chapter 5: Defiance of the Gods**

Goku's eyes widened in shock, dashing straight past Baby Vegeta as the villain lazily feinted to the side. The childish Saiyan felt a strange sensation overtake his body, panting much harder than he was a few seconds ago. The Super Saiyan 3 transformation he had begun to use a few moments ago was now failing him, his hairline receding back to normal.

"I'm disappointed, Goku. I'd had hoped that a Super Saiyan 3 would prove more...challenging."

Goku's eyes begun to shut half way, being exhausted.

"No...my body..."

He clenched his fists.

"It can't take it! It's too weak! My older body was more developed and more resilent."

Goku turned around, facing the smirking Baby Vegeta.

What am I going to do now?

Baby Vegeta chuckled as he observed Goku's predicament, realizing his triumph over the strongest Saiyan.

"It looks like your time is up. Now die, Saiyan scum!"

The villain raised his outstretched arm, palm facing towards Goku. Forming a bright yellow ki blast, Baby Vegeta shot the energy forward and engulfing Goku in the resulting blast. Goku cried out in pain as the energy carried him forward, making contact with the mountain below and creating a massive explosion in its wake.

"Vegetto?"

Kabito Kai's jaw had already made the trip down to the ground, staring wide eyed at the smirking fusion that stood next to the Elder Kai. Vegetto chuckled, glancing over at the Elder Kai with a raised eyebrow.

"Who is this, elder?"

The Elder Kai chuckled in amusement as well, shaking his head and waving Kabito Kai off.

"Oh, he's just a youngin that can't control himself. Seriously young Kai, does everything surprise you?"

Kabito Kai remained flustered, stammering as he studied Vegetto.

"But...but...you're here!"

Vegetto nodded skeptically.

"Yes..."

"But Vegeta and Goku are down-"

The young Kai pointed to the crystal ball, showcasing Baby Vegeta pummeling around a childish Goku.

"-there!"

Vegetto followed the Kai's pointing, kneeling down next to the crystal ball. He studied it intently for a few moments, before frowning.

"Yep, that's them alright. It's a shame really, Mommy always seems to get himself in this kind of trouble."

Kabito Kai blinked, glancing in between the ball and Vegetto.

"I don't think Goku wished for himself to be a kid, Vegetto."

Vegetto glanced over his shoulder, smirking.

"I wasn't talking about Kakarot."

The Elder Kai cleared his throat, interjecting before the young Kai could raise another question.

"Nevertheless, we need your help Vegetto. It would seem that Goku is overwhelmed by the forces of Baby..."

The elder winced slightly, hearing the obnoxiously loud explosions and childish screams coming from the crystal ball.

"And at this rate, he won't last much longer."

Vegetto narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms with a somewhat quizzical expression on his face.

"So, what do you need of me? Surely you don't expect me to go down there and take on the entire planet, do you?"

The Elder Kai smirked.

"That's not a problem, is it?"

Vegetto mimicked his expression.

"Of course not."

His expression then shifted back into a serious stare.

"But I know you have something else planned, so let's hear it."

The Elder Kai nodded, glancing back at Kabito Kai for a moment. To his amusement, the younger Kai's baffled expression had not changed from the previous moments and the elder turned back to Vegetto.

"All in good time, Vegetto. But first, Goku must be rescued and he must be brought here."

Vegetto nodded, raising two fingers to his forehead.

"Understood-"

"However..."

The Potara fusion raised an eyebrow, watching the elder continued.

"We must also give Baby the impression that he is dead. We wouldn't want him to interrupt the training, now would we?"

Goku panted heavily with one eye shut, glancing up to the sky as he rested on one knee. High above, Baby Vegeta had transformed into a new state, and had formed a massive ball of black energy similar in size to Goku's Spirit Bomb. Baby Vegeta laughed manically as the red storm raged on all around them, condemning Goku with his words.

"This is for you, Saiyan! It is all of the hatred that has built up toward your race! It is the repayment for the sins of your fathers!"

Goku narrowed his eyes angrily.

"Let it go! Find a way to regenerate and rebuild peacefully!"

Baby Vegeta laughed in mockery, the black energy ball increasing in size.

"Peacefully! That's mockery coming from a Saiyan!"

Throwing his hands forward, Baby Vegeta roared as the black ball began to descend down towards the ground.

"Oh no! YOU HAVE A DEBT TO REPAY! REVENGE DEATH BALL!"

The massive scope of the black energy ball began to eclipse the small light provided from the red storm, and Goku grunted in frustration of the moment.

My body! It's too thrashed...I can't move!

Goku shifted around in a vain attempt to move, staring defiantly at the black ball of energy within meters of him.

I will not give up!

Goku grunted as he began to collapse towards the ground, his senses beginning to fail him. A soft "fzzt" rang out from behind him, but Goku had already collapsed unconsciously to the ground as a pair of arms quickly lifted him up off the ground.

The massive blast then struck their position, creating a devastating explosion that spanned for miles seemingly without end.


	6. Chapter 6: Training Begins

**Chapter 6: Training Begins**

Goku's eyes began to flutter open, the sun's rays shining down on his blinding light completely blocked his view, except for the two silhouettes looming over him, speaking with muffled words.

The boy blinked rapidly, slowly regaining his focus as the words began to become clearer.

"...now look what you've done? The boy is in a stupor all because you dropped him on his head! Sheesh, it'd this younger generation, always so ignorant and arrogant!"

The other silhouette slumped slightly, his voice submissive.

"I'm sorry ancestor. But I didn't meant to-"

"Enough!"

Goku blinked, staring into the Elder Kai's eyes as he put his face within inches of Goku's.

"How are you feeling, Goku?"

Goku yawned lazily, before sitting upright and stretching his arms. He glanced around for a moment, eventually turning his attention back to the Elder Kai.

"I feel like I'm awake!"

The Elder Kai sighed heavily.

"Yep, that's Goku alright."

Goku then rose to his feet and nodded to Kabito Kai, the other silhouette he had noticed earlier.

"Hey Kabito Kai! It's nice to see you again. Both of you!"

Kabito Kai smiled.

"It's good to see you too, Goku. I thought we might have lost you back there."

Goku nodded as he stretched his shoulder.

"Yeah, I was fighting against an evil villain named Baby and he-"

"We know, Goku."

The Elder Kai grinned from ear to ear, while Goku stared at him blankly.

"We're the supreme god of the universe! We know what's going on with Earth and Baby."

Goku nodded, before clenching his fists together in a determined stance.

"Well, I'm ready to go you guys! Whenever you're ready!"

Kabito Kai raised an eyebrow in concern, staring at Goku in disbelief.

"What do you mean 'good to go'?"

Goku happily grinned, turning to face Kabito Kai.

"I mean I'm ready for you guys to drop me off on Earth!"

His determined stare returned to his expression.

"I've got a Baby to fight!"

Goku then winced as he tripped over himself, shocked at the Elder Kai's shouting.

"FORGET IT!"

Goku shook his head, readjusting himself as the elder continued.

"You couldn't defeat Baby in your present condition. Not only does he have Vegeta's power at his disposal, he also has the energy that your two sons, and Trunks, and Bulla gave him to fuel his lastest transformation."

Goku stared at him blankly, taking in the overwhelming evidence.

"We're talking about a being with immeasurable power! And you aren't even capable of sustaining Super Saiyan 3 anymore! If you fight him now, you'll die!"

The Elder Kai broke out into a smirk.

"Just as you would have if our friend here hadn't come to your rescue."

Goku narrowed his eyes in annoyance, ignoring the hint the Elder Kai had just revealed and clenched his fists.

"I don't care! I can't just stand around while he ruins the Earth!"

Goku began to march forward, only to have Kabito Kai tug on his shoulder. The younger Kai smiled down at the boy, and chuckled.

"Now who said anything about standing around? We're going to train you, Goku."

Goku's eyes lit up, the boy barely containing his excitement.

"What? Really? AWESOME!"

The boy's eyes continued to light up.

"Training with the two of you in the sacred land of the Kais? This is like a dream come true!"

The Elder Kai cleared his throat, shaking his head.

"Actually, what the youngin failed to mentioned is that we won't be training you."

Goku's expression dropped, the boy's hopes crushed.

"But you just said that-"

"Listen!"

Goku blinked, remaining silent and the Elder Kai continued.

"WE won't be training you. But we have already instructed another fighter in the ways of the Kai, and he will show everything we wish you to know, Goku."

Goku's eyes lit up again.

"Wow! Another fighter?"

The boy tugged on the Elder Kai's pant leg.

"Is he really strong?"

"Yes Goku, very strong."

"How strong is he?"

"Stronger than you, Goku."

Goku squealed with joy, practically leaping off the ground.

"Wow! Really? Is he stronger than Baby?"

The Elder Kai nodded, smiling at the young looking Saiyan.

"Yes, he is. Without a doubt, I am certain he could defeat Baby."

Goku raised an eyebrow, stopping his jumping.

"If he's stronger than Baby, then why didn't you send him to save Earth?"

The Elder Kai chuckled.

"Because he is the new enforcer of the Kai's and I didn't want him to. I'd rather him train you in the ways of the Kai, along with learning a new...trick."

Goku blinked.

"A trick?"

The Elder Kai quickly shook his head, gesturing away.

"That's enough discussion, Goku. Your training begins now."

Goku blinked, glancing from side to side.

"Well, where is he? I don't see this enforcer of yours, Elder Ka-"

Goku yelped, suddenly spinning high into the air from a sudden blow to his rear. The boy continued to soar through the air, flipping uncontrollably, before suddenly making contact with the grassy knoll and sliding in the dirt. Goku coughed, brushing himself off as he rose to his feet. His eyes widened, watching as the Potara fusion landed gently in front of him with crossed arms and a smirk on his face.

"Hello, Kakarot. Or should I call you...father?"


	7. Chapter 7: The Tail's Tale

**Chapter 7: The Tail's Tale**

Goku continued to star blankly at Vegetto, completely confused at the fusion's statement.

"Father? But the only sons I have are Gohan and Goten!"

Vegetto smirked, crossing his arms and studying the boy sitting in front of him.

"Maybe with Chi-Chi, but you do have more than just Gohan and Goten."

Goku gasped, slightly panicking.

"Oh no! I didn't cheat on Chi Chi, did I?"

Vegetto chuckled, quickly shaking his head.

"Oh no, Kakarot. I wasn't created by that kind of, well...reproduction."

Goku blinked, before leaning back and scratching his head.

"Well, then who are you?"

Vegetto pinched the bridge of his nose, before raising an eyebrow at Goku.

"You mean you haven't figured it out?"

Goku stared him blankly, his silence serving as a response. Vegetto rolled his eyes, before uncrossing his arms.

"Think about it, Kakarot."

Vegetto sweatdropped as he noticed Goku's determined expression.

"Ok, not too hard. Try not to hurt yourself."

Goku hummed to himself, rubbing his chin as he took a more insightful look at Vegetto.

He looks just like me...

The boy scrunched his face a little.

Except for the hairstyle, and those Saiyan gloves and boots. But he is wearing the same outfit I did a long time ago, except with inverted colors.

"Kakarot."

Goku blinked, snapping out of his trance. He glanced back up to Vegetto, who had a deadpanned expression.

"I know your simple mind is deep in thought, and I'm sure you're close to a breakthrough. But since it has taken this long, I can only assume you are forgetting one, tiny, little detail."

Vegetto leaned forward, his expression showing his annoyance.

"My voice! Do you notice anything different?"

Goku blinked, the lightbulb finally switching on inside his head.

"Oh yeah! Your voice!"

The boy blinked.

"What about it?"

Vegetto pinched the bridge of his nose once again, sighing heavily.

"Did you ever notice that it isn't just one, single voice? But rather a pair of two different voices?"

Goku furrowed his brow, taking in the information.

"Go on..."

"And did you notice that one of the voices is yours?"

Goku rubbed his chin, before happily nodding.

"That's right!"

Vegetto nodded in response, grinning slightly as he held up his hands.

"Alright, good good! Now keep that thought while I show you this."

Vegetto began to reach up towards his ear, making a warning gesture with his other.

"Don't forget that thought, Kakarot."

Goku deadpanned, slightly annoyed at the fusion's comment and the reaction caused Vegetto to smirk in triumphant. The Potara fusion then pulled off the earring from which the title came from, showing the boy the earring.

"Do you remember what this is?"

Goku rubbed his chin, studying the item. He then glanced back up, and grinned.

"Yeah, those are the Potara earrings!"

"Do you remember when you used them?"

Goku's eyes widened slightly in response, the pieces finally falling into place.

"You're...you're...the fusion! The entity that fought Buu when he had the others absorbed!"

Goku then raised an eyebrow, bewildered once again.

"What's your name? I'm not sure what you would call a Vegeta and a Goku..."

Vegetto chuckled, recrossing his arms as he smirked down at the boy.

"Vegetto sounds alright. I was a little worried about the two of you sharing a body, but it looks like it came out pretty good."

Goku's expression lit up, the excitement from his conversation with the Kais returning.

"Wow, this amazing! How can you even exist, since Vegeta and I are separated."

Vegetto kept his smirk, raising an eyebrow as he shot back with another question.

"Do you know why the Potara earrings create what is supposed to be a permanent fusion, Kakarot?"

Goku shook his head in response, staring up at Vegetto in anticipation.

"No, why?"

Vegetto then reached up to his ear, putting the earring back on as he continued.

"It is because the fusion process with the earrings themselves creates an entirely new being altogether, using the two fusees to create a perfectly balanced result. So, to put it simply, I became my own man once you two fused in order to beat Buu."

Goku nodded.

"Right! So when we separated back inside Majin Buu's stomach-"

"I literally died."

Goku blinked, glancing up at the space above Vegetto's head.

"But, you don't have a halo!"

Vegetto chuckled, and nodded.

"I should be thanking you for that one. The fusion split was technically caused by Majin Buu, making me another one of his casualties. So when you used the Dragonballs to wish back every victim killed by Majin Buu and wipe their memories, I fell under the wish's jurisdiction."

Vegetto then gestured towards the Kais.

"After I regained my body, the Elder Kai immediately called me back to their home planet, where he has me serving as their peace keeper ever since."

Goku nodded, taking in the information.

"Wow, this is incredible Vegetto! From what I heard Dende tell me about the fusion, I heard you were beating down Majin Buu without even transforming. And that's when he had the power of two fighters that were far stronger than I was!"

Vegetto chuckled once again, nodding.

"Don't forget he also had Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo."

Goku nodded in return, grinning from ear to ear.

"Have you been training ever since?"

Vegetto nodded.

"Besides the open planet for training, the Kai's have also shown me a separate dimension where I can test my abilties. It's remote, and unconnected with this universe so I can easily test my power without anyone noticing a thing."

Goku nodded, his interest finally getting the best of him.

"And how strong are you?"

Vegetto uncrossed his arms, his expression blank.

"We'll get to that. But first, a question for you Kakarot."

Goku blinked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sure, what is it?"

Vegetto's smirk returned, and glanced down at the boy with a quizzical expression.

"Did the Kais ever tell you what their training was for?"

Goku shook his head.

"No, they only told me it was for releasing my latent power."

Vegetto rubbed his chin, nodding in return.

"It is, and the overall result is quite simple."

Goku's eyes widened as a brown, furry appendage unwound from under the Potara fusion's blue sash. It swished back and forth behind Vegetto, and Goku grinned in recognition.

"Your tail! You regrew your tail!"

Vegetto sighed.

"Yes, from the Kai's training. The training itself was me standing on top of a giant coffee bean grinder, churning the beans for the elder until my tail eventually grew out on its own."

Goku frowned, slightly pouting.

"Well that doesn't sound too fun. Besides, I don't have time to go through that long process!"

Vegetto's smirk returned, and the Potara fusion reached behind his back.

"I know you don't..."

Vegetto chuckled to himself darkly as he pulled out a massive pair of pliers out of thin air from behind his back, clamping them together a couple of times for good measure.

"That's why we're going to have to do it manually."


	8. Chapter 8: Super Saiyan 4!

**Chapter 8: Super Saiyan 4?**

"Look at that arrogant fool, laughing it up!"

The Elder Kai sat cross legged and cross armed, glaring at the crystal ball's projected image. It showcased a laughing Baby Vegeta, standing atop an entirely new planet with all of Goku's loved ones under his control. Kabito Kai stood a few feet away from the Elder, mimicking his angered expression.

"Why does Baby keep toying with the Saiyans rather than just getting it over with?"

The Elder Kai grunted.

"It's this younger generation."

The old Kai leaned forward.

"HEY! STOP CLOWNING AROUND! GOKU WILL SET YOUR ARROGANCE STRAIGHT!"

The Elder Kai frowned as he leaned back, staring at the ball intently.

"Huh, it's a good thing that he can't hear me. Otherwise he'd figure out Goku survived."

Kabito Kai's sweatdrop was quickly interrupted by a very loud, high pitched scream out in the distance. The two Kais blinked, being able to see the two Saiyans training off in the distance.

Vegetto gritted his teeth together, the apparently intense struggle on his face as he pulled on the stub located on Goku's back waist with the massive pair of pliers. The Potara fusion grunted, placing one foot onto the rock Goku was holding onto for leverage and the golden aura shot out from underneath him, transforming into a Super Saiyan.

Vegetto roared as he increased the power of the pull, causing Goku's screams to triple in volume. He glared angrily at the boy.

"Stop your squirming! This would be so much easier if you held still!"

Goku winced in pain, shaking his head.

"I can't! You're pulling to hard!"

Vegetto panted heavily, slouching forward and stopping his tugging. He glanced around for a moment, and sighed.

"Alright, hold on."

Vegetto then made his way up to Goku, reaching down and lifting him up by the shirt. The Potara fusion then came to a halt in front of a tree, holding Goku up to the trunk.

"It may not be as strong as the rock, but you should be able to get a good grip on it for the split second I need."

Goku nodded, glomping onto the tree with his arms and legs. Vegetto grunted, taking up the pair of pliers once again. He then latched onto Goku's stump, before raising an eyebrow at Goku.

"Ready?"

Goku nodded uneasily, but it was all the reassurance Vegetto needed. With one swift movement, Vegetto pulled back on Goku's stump and the appendage shot out from Goku's waist, followed shortly by Goku flying towards Vegetto as the tree snapped in half. The boy winced and cried out as he bounced along the ground, coming to a halt at Vegetto's feet. The Potara fusion smirked down at him.

"Well done, Kakarot. You have your tail back."

Goku grinned, sitting upright and beginning to play with the brown appendage.

"Thanks Vegetto! But you were the one who did all of the work."

Vegetto chuckled as he motioned for Goku to follow.

"Come. Let me show you how to really use it to your advantage."

Goku blinked, standing up and watching as Vegetto turned on his heel. The small boy then ran after the fusion, making their way further into the open fields of the sacred Kai homeworld. They continued to walk in silence for a few minutes, before Vegetto came to a sudden halt and turning around to face Goku.

"This seems like a good enough spot that won't bother the Kais, don't you think?"

Goku stared skeptically at Vegetto, the purpose of the question unclear to him.

"For what?"

Vegetto's expression soon morphed into the confident smirk he commonly used, reaching for the sash around his waist.

"The whole purpose for this training, Goku. Surely you knew it would be a very powerful boost in strength, didn't you?"

Goku nodded, still skeptical.

"Right..."

Vegetto chuckled, loosening the blue sash enough for it to dangle slightly below his waist. He then took hold of the upper portion of his gi, promptly removing the upper half and the orange undershirt with it.

Goku raised an eyebrow, catching the clothes in both arms as he questioned the now shirtless Vegetto.

"Why did you take your clothes off?"

Vegetto kept his smirk, and clenched his fists.

"So you can see the full effects of this transformation."

Goku's eyes widened in shock.

"Transformation?"

Vegetto chuckled, nodding slightly as small surges of electrical sparks circled around him.

"Super Saiyan 4, to be exact..."

Goku's eyes widened even more, the revelation raising tons of questions within the boy's mind. However, before he had a chance to ask even one, Goku tumbled backwards and yelped from the sudden blast of wind. The boy managed to land back on his feet and brace himself against the powerful gusts of wind, turning his attention to Vegetto in a desparte attempt to observe.

The ground had already caved in around the Potara fusion, who began to roar at the top of his lungs as a golden aura began to surround him. Rapid surges of electricty encircled the bright gold aura, the grass folding back in sequenced ripples across the entire field. The struggle was clear on Vegetto's expression, his eyes being pure white as the veins within the upper body muscles throbbed uncontrollably.

Goku's eyes widened slightly, watching the development with increasing interest. Vegetto's hair began to rapidly flicker from black to red, along with it increasing in length over his shoulders. His skin appeared to be changing as well, a shade of red overtaking his tan skin color along his arms and a good portion of his upper body. Goku's surprise became even more apprant, noticing that his skin was not actually changing color, but rath a short blanket of red fur covering his upper body itself. Letting out one final roar of struggle, Vegetto threw both arms down towards his sides as a blinding flash of light shot out in every direction, engulfing Goku in it's bright rays.

The boy winced, closing his eyes to avoid it as the light began to die down. Goku quickly turned his attention back to Vegetto, and his jaw fell to the ground in shock.

Vegetto's appearance had entirely changed, the red fur and hair gleaming in the bright golden aura that surrounded the fusion. Small particles of energy floated within the aura itself as well, shining brilliantly with the golden light along with the occasional surge of electricity. The fusion chuckled, his duel voice much deeper than before, and smirked at Goku.

"This is what I call a Super Saiyan 4."


	9. Chapter 9: Tranquil as a Forest

**Chapter 9: Tranquil as a Forest**

Goku continued to stare wide eyed, the ruffles of energy and wind coming from Vegetto's aura unaffecting his expression. The boy then suddenly grinned from ear to ear with uncontrollable excitement.

"Wow! So you're going to teach me how to become a Super Saiyan 4?"

Vegetto chuckled in amusement at Goku's enthusiasm, nodding.

"Yes Kakarot, that is the goal of our training here today."

Goku's eyes narrowed in determination, and the boy clenched his fists.

"Alright, I'm ready! Let's get started!"

Vegetto smirked, studying the boy for a moment before shaking his head.

"Super Saiyan 4 is a transformation unlike the other three stages, and you can't even achieve it the same way you have with the others. The process itself is more of a mental battle, rather than tapping into latent power."

Goku blinked.

"Then what are we supposed to do?"

Vegetto sighed as he uncrossed his arms, forming a small ball of bright energy within his hand.

"Listen to me very carefully, Kakarot. The reason why you need your tail for the training is because you are going to become an Oozaru."

Goku raised an eyebrow, his confusion apparent.

"An Oozaru?"

Vegetto nodded in confirmation.

"Yes. Once you have done that, your primal instincts will kick in and you'll begin to smash everything insight. But as you do, your primal mindset will also tap into the power you wield now, and you'll become a Golden Oozaru, which is simply a Super Saiyan Great Ape."

Goku's eyes widened in shock.

"Wow, I can't believe I never thought of that! That sounds great!"

Vegetto narrowed his eyes.

"Focus Kakarot. You must regain control over your mind as a Golden Oozaru; retake it from your primal instincts. Once you have done that, your body will change and you will become a Super Saiyan 4."

Goku narrowed his eyes in determination once again, nodding in acknowledgement.

"Right. Turn into a Golden Oozaru and regain control over my mind. I think I can do it!"

Vegetto smirked, before tossing the energy ball high into the sky. He clenched his fist together as the ball came to a halt into the sky, the Blutz waves beginning to emit over the planet.

"Good luck, Kakarot. I will be making sure you don't cause too much damage, and talk you through the transformation."

The boy had enough time to give one more nod in acknowledgement to Vegetto, before his gaze locked on the energy ball floating high above, and his eyes turned a bright red. His heart rate increased with each palpitation, and every muscle bulged as Goku began his ascension to Golden Oozaru.

Meanwhile, on Earth, a small boy lay on the ground facing towards the sky. His eyes were close, the sheer amount of torture and pain beginning to take it's toll on him. The enormous blast had floored him to the ground, and he stared up at the bright light above with one eye open.

"Someone...saved me. But...who was it?"

Uub continued to stare up at the light, as if he were waiting for an answer. His eyes widened a little bit once he heard the childish and happy voice of Majin Buu respond.

"Uub..."

Uub glanced around in a dazed stupor, having no clue who the voice belonged to or where he was.

"Who are you? Did you bring me to this place?"

Small energy particles began to float down towards Uub's body, as if it were snowing. The boy attempted to sit up, barely able to look over his chest, and stared back at the pink apparition in front of him as it spoke.

"I am Buu!"

Uub couldn't help but smile, Buu's upbeat and cheerful voice inspiring his laughter.

"Aren't you? I don't know...what it is, but I get the feeling we've met before..."

Buu remained silent as Uub finished.

"I have memories of you..."

Majin Buu laughed a little bit.

"Long ago, Buu and Uub were one in the same..."

Uub's eyes widened even more, staring back at the pink apparition.

"You and I are the same being? Really?"

Buu nodded slightly.

"That's right! Time for Buu and Uub to be one again! Buu's power plus Uub's power!"

Uub stared dumbfoundly at Majin Buu, watching as he faded away. He glanced down at his body in concern, feeling the pink blobs that had been blown apart by Baby's Revenge Death Ball land all over his body, but was still too disoriented to understand what was happening. The boy basked in a golden light that began to form once all the particles began absorb into his body, the light seemingly healing his wounds.

The smoke rising up from the ruined city on the new Tuffle planet was suddenly expelled away, and Majuub rose up into the sky. He glanced down at his arms skeptically.

"What...what happened?"

Uub blinked in confusion, hearing Buu's cheerful voice within his mind.

"Buu and Uub have become the same!"

Uub grinned, clenching his fists.

"I feel...I feel stronger than I'd ever thought I'd be!"

He then turned his attention towards where he sensed Baby Vegeta's presence.

"Thanks, Buu, I owe you one. Now, let's go see Baby!"


	10. Chapter 10: The Legend Reborn

Update! Since practically no one is reviewing, I think this will be the last chapter I post here for the time being. I will continue writing the series, since I have plenty of readers in my main outlet site for writing, so if someone is still interested in reading this story, then post a review requesting it! It's just that I get the feeling that no one is either reading this series/cares when there isn't any reviews.

So, to put it simply, I won't be posting any more chapters until someone reviews. And if someone does, saying they are still interested in it, then I'll make sure to upload everything I've written for the story! :D

**Chapter 10: The Legend Reborn**

Back on the Kai homeworld, Vegetto dashed high into the air at incredible speeds. A massive golden arm swung heavily at the fusion, missing only by a few inches. Vegetto grunted, whirling around and cupping two hands around his mouth.

"Concentrate! Control your self, Kakarot!"

In response, the massive golden monkey roared at the top of his lungs before pounding on his pectoral muscles. Vegetto narrowed his eyes, twisting to his side and used both arms to catch the massive golden arm swung at him. The fusion then roared as well, heaving the Golden Oozaru over his back and slamming him into the ground. The whole planet seemed to shake from the force created by the event, lasting for a brief couple of minutes.

The giant ape rested on the ground with his chest rising steadily. The monkey's expression still retained the primal rage that most Saiyans had in the form, and Goku was no exception. Vegetto floated above the golden Oozaru, still in his Super Saiyan 4 transformation, with crossed arms.

"I'm disappointed in you, Kakarot. I didn't think you were weak enough to be controlled by your primal instincts."

A low grunt echoed from below Vegetto, the monkey's eyes narrowing slightly.

"Oh, you don't like that, do you? Knowing that you'll only amount to being a primate?"

Vegetto smirked, before reaching up and scratching his armpit. Much to the great ape's annoyance, the Potara fusion then began to mockingly impersonate a monkey, taunting Goku on.

"OooOo ah ah!"

The golden ape's massive arm suddenly shot forward, in an attempt to punch the fusion away. Having anticpated the attack, Vegetto vanished into thin air, the arm flying straight through his afterimage. The fusion then suddenly appeared back over the golden ape, descending down towards Goku with both feet extended.

"Take this!"

Vegetto grunted, slamming both feet down onto the great ape's stomach. The monkey's eyes widened in shock and pain, convulsing around the fusion buried within its stomach.

The monkey then suddenly slammed back onto the ground from the pressure being removed on its stomach, and Vegetto landed directly next to the massive head. The golden monkey looked over to the left, weakly staring at Vegetto as he spoke.

"Now is the time to take control, Kakarot. Your primal rage has been subdued; it's now or never."

The giant ape remained silent, and Vegetto stared him down with a quizzical expression. However, the entire golden ape began to glow with a bright, golden aura that eventually blocked the giant ape from sight. Vegetto smirked, watching as the massive golden outline of the Oozaru began to shrink rapidly. Into the size of an average adult male.

As the light began to fade away, Goku groaned and sat upright with a hand on his head. He blinked, glancing down and noticing the red fur along his body, along with the extra black hair hanging over his shoulders. He rose to his feet, continuing to examine his body as Vegetto landed on the ground next to him.

"Well, you actually did it. Well done."

Goku laughed uneasily, raising an eyebrow at Vegetto.

"Did you really have to beat me up like that?"

Vegetto smirked, shrugging his shoulders with crossed arms.

"Probably not. But you're a Super Saiyan 4 now, and that's all that matters."

Vegetto then sighed heavily, uncrossing his arms. The red fur along his body and his hairline began to recede, and the fusion soon reverted back into his normal state. He glanced back over to where he had sensed the Kais, nodding towards their location.

"Come, let's get you back to Earth."

Meanwhile on the other side of the Kai homeworld, the Elder sat cross legged in front of the crystal ball again. He furrowed his brow in disapproval, watching the ball showcase a full scale image of the chocolate candy bar Majuub.

"Silly numskull, he shouldn't have tried to use that attack!"

The elder then turned his attention towards the plains, noticing the two Saiyans arrival. He couldn't help but grin, seeing the two equally sized Saiyans walking towards them with the same confident smirk.

"So, I take it that your training was a success?"

Vegetto chuckled, gesturing towards the Super Saiyan 4 Goku at his left.

"Does it look like a success?"

Kabito Kai joined the group, nodding excitedly.

"Yes it does!"

The Elder then frowned slightly, studying Goku's hair.

"Then tell me; why is his hair black? When you first achieved Super Saiyan 4, your hair was red. Just like the fur."

Vegetto sighed, shrugging his shoulders while he glanced at Goku in confusion.

"I couldn't tell you, elder. But his power has increased dramatically, there's no other explanation to it."

The Elder Kai then nodded, gesturing towards the crystal ball.

"Well, then your timing couldn't be any better. Baby just defeated Uub, so now there is no one left to challenge him."

The old Kai grinned at Goku.

"Except for you. Make sure you give him a good thrashing for us while you're at it!"

Goku laughed, and scratched the back of his head.

"I'll do my best, old Kai."

The Elder Kai grunted in approval, before nodding to Kabito Kai.

"When you're ready, Kabito Kai will take you to that new Planet Vegeta."

Goku blinked, surprised at the Elder Kai's statement. He then whirled around to his left, his befuddled gaze landing on Vegetto. The Potara fusion raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"What's the matter?"

Goku frowned slightly, anticipating the disappointing answer to his question.

"You aren't coming with me?"

Vegetto sighed heavily, glancing down towards the ground and shaking his head.

"This is your fight to finish, Kakarot. Besides, my place is here and my duties are to the Kais."

Goku nodded, and extended a hand.

"Well, then I guess this is goodbye for now."

Vegetto chuckled, reaching out and grasping Goku's hand in a handshake.

"You'd better come up and visit often, Kakarot. The last time I fought with a decent opponent was almost 15 years ago. And he wasn't even decent."

Goku smirked, nodding at Vegetto's demand.

"Of course I will. Maybe next time, I'll bring Vegeta with me and we can surprise you."

Vegetto chuckled at the thought of sparring with two Super Saiyan 4s, but quickly waved his hands.

"Don't get my hopes up yet, Kakarot. C'mon, you have a planet to save."

Goku nodded, releasing his hold on Vegetto and turned on his heel. He quickly jogged back over to Kabito Kai and reached up, grabbing his shoulder.

The jumbled Saiyan then glanced over and gave a small wave, before the two disappeared into thin air.


	11. Chapter 11: The Second Round

**Jefferson Fabian**

****Thanks for the review! You have great timing, since I actually just finished writing this chapter today. Sorry if it seems a little short, but I'm glad that there is at least one person out there reading my story!

And again, feel free to ccritique my work! I'm still kind of developing my writing style, so I would appreciate any feedback/comments about anything that is bothering you or is just plain off!

**Chapter 11: The Second Round**

Goku smirked as he floated high above the ground. The Super Saiyan 4 had already begun the fight with Baby in earnest, having brutally beat down the possessed Vegeta in his normal state. Outclassed by Goku's power, Baby had begun to desperately search for a way to combat the surprise visitor.

The parasite's attention immediately went to Goku's new red appendage, flicking around at his back. Baby instantly put the pieces together, deducing that Goku's new form was connected to his Oozaru abilities. The parasite then realized that if he was to have any hope of matching the Saiyan in power, he would have to tap into Vegeta's Oozaru abilities, and required Blutz Waves in order to achieve the power. He tapped into the ingenious mind of Bulma, and ordered the possessed wife to use her new Blutz Wave Generator on the parasite, and transformed into a Golden Oozaru himself.

Now, Baby stared Goku down in sheer anger, the Saiyan's taunting egging him on. The massive golden ape sprung forward with both arms extended out from his body, looming over Goku. The ape roared as he brought the massive hands in a thunderous clap, but grunted in annoyance when he felt nothing against the palms.

A soft "fzzt" rang out next to Baby's right ear, followed shortly by a powerful fist to Baby's jaw. The ape hollowed in pain, whipping his head back as he slowly began to fade out of consciousness. Goku smirked in triumph for a breif moment, but his eyes soon widened as Baby's massive stray hand swatted the Saiyan down towards the ground, resulting in a double knockout.

The two came to a halt on the ground, lying still side by side.

"Ok! Now's our chance!"

The Old Kai grinned from ear to ear, looking over the crystal ball at Kabito Kai and Vegetto. The two glanced at each other in confusion, before turning back to the elder.

"What exactly do you have in mind?"

The Old Kai stared intently at the crystal ball, continuing.

"Listen up. It's very important that you focus right now."

Kabito Kai smirked, rising to his feet.

"Yes, because focusing is the key to channeling enough energy to revive Goku's power!"

The Old Kai glanced skeptically at Kabito Kai, the lack of faith clear in his expression.

"No, dummy! You don't nearly have enough power to revive Goku since he's a Super Saiyan 4! You would have to match his power to even attempt it!"

Kabito Kai blinked, slightly stunned by the blunt statement.

"But-"

The Old Kai sighed.

"Why don't you start by reviving Trunks or Gohan first?"

Kabito Kai's stunned expression only intensified, and he glanced over his shoulder at Vegetto. The Potara fusion returned the bewildered expression, shrugging his shoulders. The younger Kai then turned back to the elder.

"What are you talking about? Trunks has been taken over by Baby, so reviving him would only be helping the enemy! It doesn't make sense!"

The Old Kai glanced over his shoulder.

"That's why you'll need the Sacred Water."

Kabito Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Sacred wat-"

His eyes widened, a grin forming on his face.

"That's right! The Sacred Water at the Lookout! Gosh, why didn't I think of that?"

The Old Kai chuckled in amusement and shook his head.

"You'd better get a move on. Once you have successfully recovered everyone, take them to the fighting grounds."

Kabito Kai nodded, and rose two fingers to his forehead.

"Right!"

The Kai then began to shift into microscopic light particles, traveling at the speed of light towards planet Earth and leaving the Kai homeworld. Vegetto sighed heavily, rising up to his feet with his back to the Old Kai.

"I think I'm going to go train now, elder."

The Old Kai closed his eyes, slightly humming to himself. Vegetto sighed once again in disappointment, beginning to trudge forward into the open plains.

"Vegetto."

The Potara fusion stopped in his tracks, but kept his back to the Kai.

"Yes, elder?"

The Old Kai smirked, glancing down at the crystal ball.

"You know I've trained you for the past 15 years, molding you into, most likely, the most powerful warrior in the galaxy. Goku's definitely no slouch, but we both know he doesn't stand a chance against a fighter that is him along with his main rival, Vegeta."

Vegetto nodded slightly.

"Thank you, elder. But what does this have to do with me?"

The Old Kai's amused expression remained stuck on his face like cement, making his way closer to Vegetto.

"Everyday I make you train, push you to become even stronger. And everyday you manage to exceed those expectations that I set for you, becoming even more powerful then I can imagine."

Vegetto turned to his side, glancing over at the elder.

"And?"

The Old Kai's smirk widened slightly, nodding towards the crystal ball.

"I think it's time we, along with the entire universe, find out just how powerful you are. Hmm?"


	12. Chapter 12: The Unleashing

**Jefferson Fabian**

I actually shortened the Goku/Baby fight, since I didn't feel like writing out the entire fight that occurred in the show. I guarantee that any shortened things you see in here (for example, Kabito Kai curing everyone from Baby's control) were events that actually happened in the show. I simply just didn't feel like writing them out, so feel free to watch the show itself if you want a longer version! :D

Anyways, here's the next chapter!

**Chapter 12: The Unleashing**

Having arrived at the Lookout, Kabito Kai embarked on his journey to take control of the Sacred Water to begin the conversion process. He had already succeeded in removing Baby's parasitic control over Dende and Mr. Popo, heading for New Vegeta towards where he sensed Trunks' presence. The young Saiyan boy underwent the same process, cured from Baby's control from a small splash of the water. Kabito Kai's enthusiasm continued to grow, moving on to cure both Gohan and Goten.

The young Kai led the small group of warriors forward, hoping to find Goku and use their combined powers to restore his strength. However, to Kabito Kai's dismay, the four were greeted with the site of Bulma's Blutz Wave Generator restoring Baby's strength to it's peak once they had found the two. And even though Goku was still maintaining his Super Saiyan 4 transformation, he showed no signs of life beyond the red fur and black hair.

Baby began to laugh manically, discovering his triumph once he had risen back to his feet. He instantly shot both hands down, snatching Goku up into his arms and relentlessly began to squeeze the remaining life out of the Saiyan. The tremendous pain brought Goku back to consciousness, screaming in dismay and torment.

Kabito Kai narrowed his eyes, shooting forward in a dash in response to Goku's screaming followed shortly by Gohan, Goten, and Trunks. The three Saiyans each transformed into Super Saiyan, using their combined might along with Kabito Kai to connect a powerful dashing punch to the golden ape's jaw. Baby blinked in surprise, realizing his grip on Goku as he flew to the side from the force of the combined strike.

However, the golden Oozaru flipped slightly, both feet connecting to the ground and regaining his balance. His expression showed the sheer annoyance he felt, with no visible pain.

"Fools. You didn't stand a chance against me before, and now I have over triple the power I wielded in either one of your bodies!"

The ape's attention then shifted towards Kabito Kai, whose narrowed eyes showed the parasite no fear.

"And now, the gods have decided to step in? You're not the one I'm after, but I'll be glad to destroy you all!"

The massive ape suddenly bolted forward, using his arms to quickly smack Trunks and Goten down to the ground. Baby then roared down at Gohan, disorienting the Saiyan for a brief moment before sending out a massive blast of red ki from his mouth. Gohan cried out in pain, being engulfed in the blast and flipped back towards the rubble that held Goten and Trunks.

Kabito Kai angrily shot forward, throwing his fist into the left side of the golden Oozaru's face. However, the blow had no effect on Baby, who effortlessly tilted his head to the left in order to meet the shocked Kai's eyes.

"I have to admit I'm disappointed. I would assume the power of the gods would be more then enough to faze me, yet you're even weaker then this Saiyan scum!"

Kabito Kai remained silent, shocked at how little his power was compared to the parasite, and stared open mouthed at the massive monkey. Baby laughed in response, sending his massive fist down on top of the Kai's head to send him plummeting to the ground. The Kai began to lose consciousness, crashing into the ground and kicking up dirt and rocks in every direction.

Goku coughed, the dust from the proximity of the crash traveling towards the Saiyan as the cause, and turned his attention to where Kabito Kai lay. He rolled on his side, blinking in surprise as he met Kabito Kai's dazed eyes.

"Kabito Kai? What...what are you doing here?"

Kabito Kai half smiled, lying on his stomach and turned his head to fully meet Goku's eyes.

"We were supposed to be saving you..."

Goku returned the smiled, chuckling slightly as he glanced up. The three Saiyan boys had rejoined the fight, desperately trying to deal damage to Baby. However, the golden Oozaru easily swatted away each one, but the three kept up the assault by immediately dashing up from the rubble below.

"Look at them. Even when they know it's pointless to keep fighting, they still refuse to stand down..."

Kabito Kai's smile grew, becoming a full grin.

"They get that from their fathers. Baby's got his work cut out for him."

Goku laughed, relaxing on his back as he nodded in agreement.

"It's a shame I can't join them. If I even try to stand up, I'll probably return to normal, and I might not be able to access this form again without undergoing the golden Oozaru transformation."

Goku's expression darkened.

"Darn it, I was so close!"

Kabito Kai shook his head, keeping his smile.

"You did everything you could, Goku. But you should focus so much on the past."

The young Kai smirked slightly.

"Remember what you told your son during the Cell Games right after you died?"

Goku grinned slightly, nodding.

"For all we know, what we did was the best move. Life's too uncertain to live with regrets."

Kabito Kai nodded, leaning back.

"And we'll find a way to finish Baby off once and for all. We just need to be patient and-"

Kabito Kai shifted and fell on his back completely, a sudden explosion throwing him off balance and forcefully shook the ground beneath the two. Goku narrowed his eyes in suspicion, recovering from the violent shaking with Kabito Kai and turning his attention to the battle.

Baby roared in pain, smoke steaming off his chest as the massive monkey fell back onto the ground, violently shaking the ground again. Gohan and Trunks blinked, standing up in the rubble and stared up in Goten in surprise. The young boy floated high above, mimicking their shocked expressions as he held his hands in front of him in the Kamehameha stance. He grinned from ear to ear, surprised at the sheer power from his attack, and fist pumped slightly.

"Alright!"

Goten blinked, studying himself in even more confusion. Not only had the voice belonged to the boy, but it was actually two voices as if they spoke together in unison. His eyes widened slightly, distinguishing his father's unique voice pattern as one of the voices.

The young Saiyan then glanced over his shoulder, his enthusiasm rising slightly as he noticed the signature white glove hand resting on his shoulder. His enthusiasm quickly reverted back to confusion, glancing up at the new arrival.

"You've handled yourselves well, my sons. But this isn't your fight to finish."

Vegetto narrowed his eyes, turning his attention to the downed golden Oozaru.

"Baby is my concern."


	13. Chapter 13: Power of the Potara

**Hey guys! I really appreciate the feedback that I'm getting, and I'm sorry it took my a little longer to upload this chapter. But here it is, Chapter 13! Don't forget to rate and review! :D  
><strong>

**Chapter 13: Power of the Potara**

The massive golden ape grunted, struggling to push himself out of the giant impring he had made into the ground from his fall. The strain on his muscles was apparant, using both arms to rise up out of the hole and stand upright on his two large feet.

Baby narrowed his eyes, glaring up to find his sudden attacker. His gaze locked on a single, small figure floating high above him. The lone Saiyan had his arms crossed with his brown tail swishing in the breeze behind him and held a confident smirk.

"Something wrong? You seem a little winded..."

Baby grunted.

"Mock me all you want, but in the end I will be the one who's laughing!"

Vegetto chuckled, raising an eyebrow in sarcastic concern as he let his arms fall to his sides.

"Really? How do you plan on doing that when you can't even keep your balance after three hard punches?"

Baby's eyes widened in anger, clenching his large primate hands into fists.

"You stinking monkey! What do you mean three?"

Vegetto's smirk widened slightly, and the fusion suddenly powered up to Super Saiyan. However, both bangs had shot up into the remainder of his hair and his eyes narrowed slightly. The Potara fusion held his right arm forward, using his index finger to wave the massive ape on while sparks of electricty surged around his aura.

"I'll slow them down so you can count them this time. C'mon, bring it!"

Baby roared in primal anger, kicking up the ground in his wake as he shot forward into the air. Reeling his fist back, the golden ape prepared to strike Vegetto.

"Bring it huh?"

The large golden arm flew two inches forward, but it went no further. The shock on Baby's expression was apparent, stopping in midflight a few feet from Vegetto, who had apparently remained still through the whole interaction. The Potara fusion kept his smirk, twitching slightly, and a loud sonic boom rang out. The golden ape reeled his head back, flying back in the opposite direction of Vegetto, who now floated with his right arm extended out from his chest and his hand balled up into a fist.

Baby grunted in pain, flipping around to regain control over himself. His eyes widened in a mixture of shock and anger, studying the warrior not too far off from where he was.

"A...Saiyan? Who...who are you?"

Vegetto chuckled, straightening himself out.

"What do you call a Vegeta and a Goku? Vegetto sounds alright..."

The fusion began to examine his body, twisting and flexing his arms.

"I was a little worried about the two of us sharing a body, but it looks like it came out pretty good."

Baby snarled in anger, the taunting edging the parasite on.

"Arrogant little Saiyan! You're nothing but a worthless, disgusting monkey like the others!"

Vegetto's smirk widened slightly.

"You're the arrogant one around here, Baby. How ironic, you detest the Saiyans so much and yet..."

The Potara fusion crossed his arms.

"You've become the very thing you swore to your ancestors you would destroy: a giant, primal monkey that only knows how to destroy."

Vegetto chuckled in amusement, keeping his arms crossed as he narrowed his eyes at the enraged Baby.

"Yes, I'm sure your ancestors would be so proud of your accomplishment."

Gohan's eyes remained wide, unable to tear his attention away from the scene above. He blinked, watching the golden Great Ape face off against the Super Saiyan fusion. Trunks and Goten mirrored his expression, awe struck.

"That's Dad and Vegeta fused together..."

Goten nodded.

"Yeah, and he's only a Super Saiyan at that!"

"No."

Goten blinked, glancing over to the side as Kabito Kai spoke.

"Vegetto is fighting against Baby as a Super Saiyan 2. He may be strong, but Baby is not slouch either."

Gohan then suddenly turned, staring at Kabito Kai in concern. The young Kai was now standing upright next to the three, meeting Gohan's eyes as he was addressed.

"How is this possible Supreme Kai?"

Kabito Kai brushed past Gohan, keeping his focus down onto the ground.

"It's a long story, Gohan. One that I do not have time to recount, given the current situation. However, I will say this..."

The young Kai stopped, standing in front of Goku. The Super Saiyan 4 appeared to be unconscious, lying on the ground in front of Kabito Kai's feet.

"Vegetto's goal is to stall Baby for as long as it takes for us to replensh Goku's energy. And I'll need all three of you to help me in this process."

Gohan narrowed his eyes, glancing down at Goku for a moment before turning back to Kabito Kai.

"Alright, what can we do?"

Baby winced in pain, floating backwards as he convulsed from the rapid sequence of blows at his gut. Vegetto kept his confident smirk, relentlessly lashing out at the golden Ape's stomach with incredible speed and force. Each blow seemed to create a sonic boom from the force, a small flash of light shinging out from his fist with each strike.

The Potara fusion then pulled back, letting out a roar as he shot his left foot forward and kicked Baby away. The golden ape grunted in pain, shaking and holding onto his gut.

"Curse you!"

Vegetto chuckled in response, his eyes narrowing.

"You can't even lay a hand on me and yet you still refuse to admit defeat."

The Potara fusion relaxed, his body straightening.

"Can't you see the writing that's on the wall? You're done, cooked, it's all over! Admit that you're wrong and surrender!"

Baby snarled once again, shaking his head in disgust.

"I'll never surrender to a worthless Saiyan monkey like you! I swear I'll kill you if it's the last thing I do!"

Vegetto's confident expression remained unchanged.

"By all means, try. It's your call."

Baby clenched his massive fists together, studying the fusion and thinking of a plan.

_There's got to be a way to kill this guy.._.

His large red eyes widened.

_Yes...of course!_

Baby's gaze remained locked on the cross armed Vegetto, and the golden ape grinned.

_The peak of Saiyan power shall finally be mine!_


	14. Chapter 14: Darkness Returns

**Chapter 14: Darkness Returns**

Goku's eyes fluttered open, much to his own surprise. He remembered the strain he had placed on his body to maintain the Super Saiyan 4 state, out of fear of losing the massive power boost, but he now felt the strain had been completely lifted. As if the small nap he had taken cured every ailment within his body.

Goku huffed slightly, rising up to his feet within the middle of the ring surrounding him. He glanced at the four warriors surrounding him, and instantly recognized what had happened.

"Thanks everyone. I'll make sure to put this energy to good use."

Kabito Kai smiled, nodding up to the sky above. Goku followed the Kai's gesture, and his eyes widened at the sight of Baby and Vegetto facing off. The two remained perfectly still, apparently sizing each other up and oblivious to what was occurring below them. Goku grinned from ear to ear, and nodded to the others.

"I should go. He could use my help in defeating Baby."

Without waiting for a response, Goku instantly shot into the air, heading straight for the battle above.

A smirk returned to Vegetto's expression as Goku approached him and Baby. The fusion had kept an eye on his progress the entire time, and now that Kakarot was finally ready to return to the fight, he could begin the next stage in his plan.

"It's over, Baby! Surrender now and I might let you live!"

Baby grunted in response, but his eyes widened as he turned his attention away from Vegetto. The fusion himself chuckled, glancing over his shoulder.

"I'm glad you finally decided to join us, Kakarot."

Goku smirked as well, now floating next to the fusion. He then shifted his gaze back to Baby.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world."

Vegetto glanced back towards Baby, his confident smirk widening slightly.

"Not only are you outclassed by both of us, you're also outnumbered! Surrender and leave Vegeta's body, or perish in vain!"

Baby snarled, the overwhelming truth and arrogance beginning to weigh heavily on his emotional rage. He studied the two, hoping that he could finally implement the plan he had been waiting for once and for all.

The moment came, and Baby's eyes widened at the sight he had been waiting for. A small drop of red liquid dripped from the edge of Vegetto's elbow, the small scratch had been the work of a microscopic ki blast Baby had been using during the face off against the two Saiyans. Impatience dominated the parasite's motives, and Baby screamed.

"YOU'RE MINE!"

Baby suddenly let out a massive explosive wave of ki, sending out a bright and blinding light in every direction. The powerful force of the explosion sent gusts of winds at the two Saiyans, who both shielded their eyes in defense. Goku grunted as he glanced out from under his arm, shouting.

"What's Baby doing?"

His eyes widened however, watching the scene next to him unfold. In the midst of the energy surge, a grey blob rapidly shot towards Vegetto, who was still blocking from the wind. Goku watched in horror as the blob suddenly expanded outward, rapidly engulfing the fusion in it's radius and compressed onto him. The grey liquid then entered in through the only cut on the fusion: the elbow slash. The energy then suddenly spike, blinding Goku in it's bright light for the duration of the explosive wave.

Once it had died down in intensity, Goku quickly searched for Vegetto. The fusion was no where in sight, much to Goku's dismay. He then decided to focus on the second problem: Vegeta. Without a doubt in his mind, Goku knew Baby had just attempted to take control over Vegetto which meant Vegeta was no longer the host body for the parasite. The Super Saiyan 4 quickly glanced down, shouting at Kabito Kai.

"I NEED SOME OF THAT HOLY WATER!"

Kabito Kai nodded in response, and reached into his shirt pocket. Pulling out a small vial, Kabito Kai tossed it up at Goku. He caught it with ease, holding it firmly within his palm as he turned his attention back to the battle.

_Now, to get some of this stuff for Vegeta..._

Suddenly, a massive golden arm appeared directly at Goku's side, instantly swatting him with full force. Goku howled in pain, shooting down towards the ground from the powerful strike from Baby Vegeta. However, his rapid descent soon stopped as slammed into an unknown force, holding him in place. His eyes widened in shock, watching as a pair of arms shot out from underneath his armpits and pulled Goku into a powerful shoulder lock. The Saiyan squirmed, and his fears proved true once he heard the duel voice in his ear.

"What's the matter, Kakarot? You seem to be under a lot of pressure!"

Goku continued to squirm in vain, rapidly attempting to swing his arms down. He watched as Baby Vegeta descended down in front of him, smirking.

"It would seem that this will mark the second time that I have defeated the mighty Goku! How pathetic!"

The parasite laughed in triumph, and Goku grunted in annoyance. He swung his arm down, his last hope resting in his clenched fist.

_C'mon, c'mon!_

Goku let out a roar, swinging his arms down with all his might. His expression lit up, achieving the desired effect of having his hands within centimeters of his face. He quickly shoved the vial in his mouth, just in the nick of time as Vegetto reapplied pressure to the hold. The fusion chuckled darkly, tightening his grip even more.

"There's no escaping, Kakarot. It's over!"

Goku winced slightly, but continued to work towards the task at hand. Using his tongue, the Saiyan uncorked the bottle within his mouth, allowing the curing water to flow freely into his mouth. With extreme care, Goku leaned forward slightly, and spat the bottle out without losing a drop of liquid.

Baby Vegeta had seen the events unfold, and chuckled at Goku's struggle.

"There is no need for that, Goku! The Holy Water only removes my influence after I have invaded your body. It won't save you from joining your friends in eternal servitude to me!"

Goku's expression remained blank, glaring back at Baby. However, he grinned on the inside, excited that Baby had not figured out his rather simple plan.

Goku knew that Baby was actually located in the body behind him, so the Holy Water would have no effect on a host body. He knew his only shot lied within the golden ape in front of him.

_Just a little closer...c'mon..._

Baby Vegeta continued to smirk, reeling his fist back.

"Time to end this little game!"

Letting out a primal roar, Baby Vegeta leaned forward and shot his fist forward. Goku grimaced, waiting for the impact as his bubbled cheeks prepared to unleash the Holy Water within. The fist soon connected with his stomach, and Goku held nothing back as he spat every drop of the Holy Water in the golden ape's face. He then whirled around, catching Baby Vegetto off guard in the commotion and roundhouse kicked him away.

Goku turned his attention back to Baby Vegeta, and couldn't help but smirk at the reaction taking place. Red steam flowed off his body, and the Golden Oozaru struggled from the battle within. He let out a primal roar, airing his inner pain and strife to the world.

The golden Oozaru stopped in mid roar, however, and his red eyes lost some of it's intensity. Goku blinked in confusion, watching as the red steam then changed into a golden hue and a bright golden light beginning to take over the giant ape. The light was too bright, leaving only a golden outline of the great ape in sight from it's rays.

Goku's eyes widened in shock as he realized what had taken place, the massive golden outline rapidly shrinking to the size of a small Saiyan prince. It began to die down in intensity, starting at the new red appendage on Vegeta's waistline, and soon faded away to reveal Vegeta back in his humanlike form.

As a Super Saiyan 4.

* * *

><p>The Elder Kai sat attentively at the crystal ball in front of him, rubbing his chin at the events unfolding.<p>

_Very interesting development. Yes, I should've seen this coming..._

He then sighed heavily, turning his focus to the possessed Vegetto that floated a few feet away.

_When you first arrived on my planet, you told me that no matter what happens, I should always trust in your actions. That even when things seem to have taken a turn for the worst, I should trust in you to pull through._

The Elder frowned.

_I've never had the comfort of knowing what it is like to raise a son, but you and the youngin have been the only ones that I can even consider a true family..._

The Elder Kai's face scrunched, his anger boiling over as he shouted at the ball.

"SO DON'T LET THAT ARROGANT BUFFOON CONTROL YOUR BODY! THICKHEADED NUMSKULL!"

* * *

><p>Vegeta's eyes remained wide in confusion, the smaller Saiyan studying the massive boost in power he now wielded, the red fur, and long hair that came from the Super Saiyan 4 transformation. He glanced up to Goku, his angry confusion clear in his tone.<p>

"What is the meaning of this, Kakarot? Where are we-"

The small Saiyan smirked.

"Where did this wooonderful power come from?"

His smirk disappeared, and Vegeta glanced around angrily.

"And where is that disgusting little parasite Baby?"

Goku blinked, remaining silent from the sudden emotional tidal wave Vegeta had displayed. He then whirled around, his eyes narrowing at the power surge he felt.

Baby Vegetto kept his confident smirk, glancing between Goku and Vegeta with crossed arms.

"I have to admit that I'm impressed, Goku. You have Vegeta back...but in the end, it won't save you from me!"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow, studying the new body Baby had now possessed. He then turned to Goku.

"Who is that, Kakarot?"

Goku's eyes remained narrowed.

"Do you remember when we used the Potara earrings to fuse in order to defeat Majin Buu?"

Baby Vegetto chuckled darkly, continuing from where Goku left off. However, instead of the swindling voice from the parasite, the distinct duel voice rang out as he spoke.

"What do you call a Vegeta and a Goku? Vegetto sounds alright..."

Baby Vegetto glanced over his shoulder, examining his body.

"I was a little worried about the two of us sharing a body, but it looks like it came out pretty good..."

Vegeta's eyes widened in shock, studying the fusion before him. He then glanced over to Goku.

"How...how is this possible?"

Goku shook his head.

"Now isn't the time Vegeta."

He turned to the small prince.

"But we can beat him if we work together! He may be the result of our combined powers, but there's no way he can take on two Super Saiyan 4s!"

Vegeta blinked.

"Super Saiyan...4?"

Goku nodded, grinning slightly.

"Yes! We can do this!"

Baby Vegetto chuckled at Goku's enthusiasm, and uncrossed his arms.

"By all means, Goku, try your hardest! You have no idea what kind of power I possess in this body, and I can assure you that it will be enough to kill you without even breaking a sweat!"

Goku grunted.

"Go ahead and let the pride blind you, Baby! Mark my words, we will defea-"

"He's right, Kakarot."

Goku blinked in confusion, whirling around at the serious tone Vegeta had made the comment in. The smaller Saiyan kept his eyes narrowed, locked on Baby Vegetto.

"If we attack now, we'll die..."

Goku frowned with narrowed eyes, turning back to Baby Vegetto.

"Well, this wouldn't be the first time. If I have to die again then I'm ready."

Vegeta smirked, letting out a small chuckle as he continued.

"There's need when there's fusion."

Goku whirled around, the shock apparent in his expression.

"Vegeta?"

Vegeta's smirk disappeared.

"You know I wouldn't suggest joining bodies with you unless it was our only hope."

The smaller Saiyan's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Our last hope."


	15. Chapter 15: Desperate Measures

**Chapter 15: Desperate Measures**

Goku and Vegeta kept their narrowed eyes trained on the possessed fusion, cascading down towards the ground in preparation for the dance. The soft patter of their boots marked their completed decent, and Goku immediately turned to face Vegeta.

"Well, this is it! Let's do it before he decides to attack!"

Vegeta nodded in response, preparing to leap into position. His eyes were still trained on the possessed fusion above, knowing that he was preparing to strike as well.

Baby Vegetto kept his confident smirk, and the parasite moved the body into a slight squat.

Whatever it is they're planning, it won't work. I'll make sure of that!

Suddenly, the possessed Potara fusion shot down towards the ground like a rocket, leaving a trail of silver ki behind him as he prepared to strike. Seeing the development above, Goku and Vegeta immediately tensed up, halting their attempt to begin the dance and prepared to defend themselves.

However, Baby Vegetto came to a halt a few meters away from the two Super Saiyan 4s, wincing at the leg now buried in his stomach. Having connected the kick, Trunks turned his back to the possessed fusion and grinned.

"Father! Goku! What are you two waiting for, go for it!"

Trunks eyes widened for a brief moment, before shutting as a strong arm encased the boy's head in a lock. Baby Vegetto chuckled as he raised an eyebrow down at Goku and Vegeta, increasing the pressure on Trunks' neck.

"And just what are you planning to do?"

In response, another leg made direct contact with the possessed Potara fusion's face. Releasing his grip on Trunks, Baby Vegetto floated back as he faced off against Gohan. He kept his eyes narrowed, glancing over his shoulder as he turned to Trunks.

"Trunks, we both know how powerful Baby has become now. But luckily, he has no idea where this power came from."

A soft "fzzt" marked Kabito Kai's arrival to the battle, and the God floated next to Gohan on guard as the Saiyan hybrid continued.

"Find Goten. You know what needs to be done."

Trunks blinked in confusion at Gohan's demands, unsure of what he was asking. The young Saiyan thought for a minute, before a smirk began to show on his face in confident understanding.

"Alright, I won't fail you..."

Gohan smiled at Trunks, watching him float down towards the ground. He then narrowed his eyes, turning back to face Baby Vegetto with a glare.

Baby Vegetto chuckled once again, crossing his arms and glanced between Gohan and Kabito Kai.

"C'mon, why don't you attack me? It's two against one..."

Gohan grunted, preparing to dash forward and accept Baby's challenge. However, he felt a hand tug on his shoulder as he floated forward, and glanced over his shoulder to see Kabito Kai shaking his head.

"Our goal is to stall him, not rush in and attack him head on. We need all the time we can get in order to stop him..."

Gohan nodded slightly, turning back to face Baby Vegetto. However, as he was turning his head, Gohan writhed in agony as he felt a knee ram into his stomach, feeling his stomach being crushed within. The possessed fusion then whirled around, connecting his other leg to Gohan's neck in a roundhouse kick and sent the Saiyan hybrid flying back towards Kabito Kai. The young Kai quickly caught Gohan, and tensed for the upcoming assault. His eyes widened however, at the sight in front of him.

Instead of following up the attack, Baby Vegetto had begun to dash back down towards the ground, heading straight for the two Super Saiyan 4s below. He smirked, reeling his arm back as a bright red ball of ki began to form in his palm. Goku and Vegeta narrowed their eyes, having completed the first portion of the dance, and where completely vulnerable to Baby Vegetto's attack. The possessed fusion was within a few short meters of the two once again, and threw his arm forward.

Before Baby Vegetto could fire off the blast, however, a bright yellow ring of ki encircled the possessed fusion. His eyes widened in shock, trapped by the ki as it shrunk and began to squeeze him violently.

"What is the meaning of this?"

The energy ring then suddenly erupted into a explosion, sending out a blinding light in ever direction and ground shaking force. A smoke cloud hung above the ground in result of the blast, and before it could naturally clear, Baby Vegetto's silver aura exploded out from around him, the anger apparent in the possessed fusion's expression. He whirled around, glancing up to find his attacker.

Floating high above the ground and smirking down at Baby Vegetto was Gotenks. Due to Trunks and Goten being young men rather than boys, the resulting fusion now stood with a more mature body. However, Gotenks still retained the spiky black and purple hair, along with the same goofy arrogance he was known for.

"Hey! Why don't you come up here and pick on someone your own size?"


	16. Chapter 16: Distraction

**Chapter 16: Distraction**

Gotenks eyes were wide, and the young fusion gulped.

_This is such a bad idea..._

He remained tense, watching the possessed Vegetto slowly rise up a few feet in front of him in his fighting stance. Baby couldn't hold his delight, and he raised an eyebrow at Gotenks.

"You're a lot smaller than me, and we both know how great the power difference is between us..."

Gotenks narrowed his eyes in response to the insult, and clenched his fists. The golden aura rapidly shot out from the base of his feet, encircling him as he ascended to Super Saiyan.

"You aren't my dad! So you probably don't even know how to use that body!"

Gotenks' eyes widened once more, the shock and pain apparent in his expression as he felt a very blunt and powerful force slam into his stomach. He leaned forward, convulsing around the gloved fist and grabbing onto Baby Vegetto's arm out of reflex.

"On the contrary, monkey, I know every single trick this so called father of yours has!"

The possessed fusion chuckled, reeling his fist back an inch back. His fist then unwound, becoming an open palm right in front of Gotenks.

Baby Vegetto continued to smirk, a bright pink ball of ki forming at the end of his outstretched arm. He let out a small roar, firing the blast forward at the young fusion.

Gotenks cried out, catching the blast in both hands as he rapidly shot away from Baby Vegetto. He continued to squirm, trying to slow the energy's advance or to deflect it away from himself. Gotenks grimaced, before suddenly throwing his head down in a headbutt at the blast. The force from his blow caused the energy to cave in slightly, and it rapidly expanded outward in a massive ground shaking explosion.

Baby Vegetto chuckled to himself, floating in front of the large dust cloud that had formed from the explosion. There was no sign of the young fusion, and Baby Vegetto crossed his arms as he waited in silence for the results of the blast. His eyes widened, the bright light from above catching his attention.

Floating high above the disappating smoke cloud like a golden beacon, Gotenks roared in frustration. The young fusion's power had suddenly soared, and the long golden locks of hair along with the missing eyebrows showed that the fusion was now a Super Saiyan 3. Holding out his arms in front of his body, Gotenks angrily shouted down at Baby Vegetto.

"TAKE THIS!"

Swiftly moving his hands in a rapid sequence, Gotenks began to unleash a massive barrage of ki blasts down onto the possessed fusion. The number continued to grow, and the ki blasts descended onto the fusion like raindrops in a thunderstorm. Baby Vegetto formed an X using his arms, bracing himself as multiple blasts struck him. With each passing hit, the small explosions grew in size and sound while stacking up upon each other.

The smoke cloud grew even bigger, multiplying ten fold in size as blasts came out from both sides. Gotenks continued to assault the possessed fusion, blanketing him in a shower of the massive ki blasts. He remained wide eyed, rapidly shifting his hands back and forth to generate on the spot blasts.

However, the young fusion stopped as he witnessed a sudden explosion of energy from the smoke cloud created from his barrage. His eyes widened in horror, watching Baby Vegetto dash towards him unharmed with his fist reeled back. Gotenks immediately braced himself, wincing at the sight of Baby Vegetto within inches from his face.

The possessed fusion's fist shot forward, but Gotenks was surprised at the fact that the blow had done no damage. He blinked in confusion, watching the gloved fist go through his face without feeling a thing.

Baby Vegetto's form then suddenly shifted, revealing it to be only a harmless afterimage floating in front of Gotenks. The young fusion then whirled around, hearing a soft "fzzt" ring out from behind him. He tensed at the sight of the real Baby Vegetto, but was caught off guard at the sound of the duel voice rather than Baby's throaty and sinister pitch.

"I think you need to be punished more often."

The possessed fusion then chuckled as he shot his fist down on top of Gotenks head, sending the young fusion flying down towards the ground.

* * *

><p>Vegeta tore his gaze away from the sky, glancing at Goku as Gotenks began his decent to the hard ground below.<p>

"What's going through that head of yours, Kakarot? Are we going to use fusion or not?"

Goku laughed, and Vegeta narrowed his eyes in apparent anger.

"Have you lost your mind? What are you doing?"

Goku kept his grin, his attention at the sky above.

"Just soaking it all in. This is great..."

He then glanced down to Vegeta, his expression lighting up even more.

"Watching our sons fight together, it doesn't get any better than this!"

Vegeta huffed, glancing off to the side.

"Yeah...great...c'mon..."

The small prince growled, attempting to hide the embarrasment he felt fro doing this stupid dance.

Goku, however, kept his happy grin and jumped a few feet away before moving into the first stage of the dance.

"This is going to be special. I can feel it..."

The two then began to first steps of the famous Metamoran fusion dance.

"Fuuuu...sion!"

The two roared, leaning forward and successfully connecting the tips of their pointer fingers together.

"HA!"

In response to their completed action, a blinding light shot out from the two connected points, rapidly shooting outward in every direction as the two humanoid forms merged together into a large ball of bright, blue light.

Baby Vegetto narrowed his eyes, whirling around at the sudden surge of energy beneath him. Fixated on the developing power below, he began to slowly drift towards the bright light, but stopped in mid air as the light began to die down.

The bright blue sphere had expanded out to form one, distinct humanoid outline, blocking all of his features in it's glow. The light began to rapidly fade away, revealing the Metamoran vest clad on red fur with long red locks covering the tops of his vest.

Gogeta clenched his fists together in excitement, grinning from ear to ear. As a Super Saiyan 4.

"Alright!"


	17. Chapter 17: Revelations

**Chapter 17: Revelations**

Coming to a halt in mid air and crossing his arms, Baby Vegetto kept his confident smirk as he watched the new arrival rise slowly into the air. Gogeta mimicked the possessed fusion's posture, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm surprised you haven't transformed into a Super Saiyan 4. You should realize how hopeless your situation is if you fight me in that primitive form, Baby."

The parasite chuckled from within Vegetto's body, and unfolded his arms.

"Primitive? Don't forget who the real monkey is here, Saiyan scum. I've seen what this body is capable of, and I can assure you the only thing you've done with this fusion nonsense is made it easier for me to kill you both!"

Gogeta chuckled darkly for a moment, smirking in response.

"But you do realize that you're at a disadvantage here, Baby. It's two on one."

Baby huffed, clenching his fists together.

"You fool. Those two alone could not touch me, so those two fused together should not be an issue."

Gogeta could barely contain his smirk, which widened involuntarily.

"I wasn't talking about Goku and Vegeta."

Baby Vegetto frowned in response, raising an eyebrow as his eyes widened slightly in confusion.

"What are you rambling on about now, you filthy monkey?"

Gogeta extended his right arm out to the possessed fusion, waving him on.

"Punch me. And I'll show you."

Baby Vegetto's smirk returned, and the parasite prepared to dash forward.

"Gladly!"

However, the body under Baby's control had not moved, remaining still as the parasite demanded it to dash forward. Baby blinked in confusion, struggling in vain to move.

"What...what is the meaning of this?"

The parasite glared angrily at Gogeta at the sound of the duel voice.

"You must really think I'm an amateur..."

Baby's eyes widened in confusion, taking note of the fact that Gogeta's lips had not moved an inch, keeping a confident smirk. The horror soon presented itself once more, Baby's worst fears becoming reality as he heard Vegetto's duel voice continued on in a sarcastic tone.

"You would probably call me a parasite, but it's far more complicated than that!"

The possessed fusion's bright silver hair then began to fade back to the normal black hue, much to Baby's frustration. Unable to fight back, Baby continued to listen in silence as Vegetto spoke.

"You see, I also control you. You're my puppet!"

Chuckling darkly, Vegetto's red eyes faded back to normal, along with the removal of the red lines running along his face.

"You became a Saiyan without ever knowing a thing!"

Baby's mental eyes widened in anger, flashing back to the occasional moments where he could hear Vegetto speaking to Gotenks without his consent.

I think you should be punished more often...

The parasite fumed angrily within Vegetto's mind, desperately reaching out to control even the tiniest portion of the Potara fusion's body.

"You think you can control me? You filthy monkey-"

"Oh, but I do control you! Go ahead, try to move your body!

Baby roared in frustration, but was cut shortly as he began to feel himself being pushed away from the main constructs of Vegetto's brain. The stretched out liquid form flowing through Vegetto's veins suddenly converged towards the right arm.

The turquoise liquid was then suddenly expelled through out every open pore along Vegetto's arm, which was no outstretched. The liquid naturally molded out at the open end of Vegetto's palm into the parasite Baby. Once the mold was completely, Vegetto's open palm then rapidly encased Baby's neck in a choke hold, holding up high into the air.

Vegetto chuckled as he watched Baby squirm in his grip.

"I knew you would try to control my body, you disgusting little creature. You see, there was no way to expel you out of Vegeta's body, since the Holy Water only affects the possessed bodies that aren't the host. So it was simply a matter of tricking you into moving into my body, where I could expel you myself."

Gogeta floated next to Vegetto, smirking as he stared up at the struggling Baby within his fusion counterpart's grasp.

"After I let you take control, it was a simple matter of using my ki to isolate you inside of my body. As long as you stayed in there, I had complete control over you."

Baby's eyes widened in horror, staring down at the bright yellow light beginning to form around Vegetto's arm that held his throat.

"Sorry Baby. But I think it's time for you to join your ancestors!"

Letting out one final cry of defiance, Baby's entire body was then engulfed in a blinding light, disintegrating into the massive energy wave that shot forward into the sky. The energy continued on into the depths of space, disappearing from sight shortly after.

Vegetto sighed heavily, lowering his arm once the energy had disappeared. The Potara fusion then turned his attention to Gogeta, and chuckled.

"I'm sorry. Did you want to finish him?"

Gogeta shook his head, chuckling as well.

"Oh no. But I would like to...discuss the main reason why I'm here."

Vegetto's smirk widened slightly, and he floated a few feet back. The famous golden aura suddenly shot up from Vegetto's base, and his body covered in red fur shortly after along with a matching shade of hair.

"What's there to discuss?'

Gogeta nodded, moving into his fighting stance.

"Only this: I don't have much time left as it is. So if it's alright with you, let's just skip the warm up."

Vegetto nodded, reeling his fist back slightly as he moved into his own stance.

"By all means."

At Vegetto's response, Gogeta then suddenly bolted forward into a dash, lasing out at his fusion counterpart with an assortment of punches and kicks to begin their anticipated match.


	18. Chapter 18: Battle of the Heroes

_I really would like to take the time and give a shout out to Jefferson Fabian! I really appreciate how you've shown interest in this story, and I thank you for your reviews and feedback! I hope the fight lives up to your expectations, and thanks again for supporting my work! :D_

_Now, onto the next chapter! The title from this one comes from a very famous Star Wars theme, so if it is copyrighted by Lucas Films, then I do not own it at all!_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Battle of the Heroes<strong>

Connecting blow after blow after blow, the two fusions continued to assault each other without dealing each other any damage. In almost perfect sequence, each fist, foot, knee, arm, leg, and elbow connected with the other's while creating powerful ripples in the air above the ground.

Gohan and Kabito Kai stared up at the two, cringing slightly with each powerful ripple that shook the ground from underneath them. Each one kept their focus on the two in awe, before Gohan managed to choke out a few words.

"Wow...the fusions are more powerful than I could ever imagine..."

Kabito Kai nodded slightly.

"When I fist witnessed Goku and Vegeta fusing together from the Potara earrings in order to defeat Buu, I had my doubts. How could they manage to defeat Buu, who was stronger than both of them and had taken your power as well, which was also stronger than either of them."

He shook his head.

"It was their best option, but they were still fighting a losing battle. However, Vegetto proved to be even stronger than we had anticipated, outclassing Buu in his normal form without even breaking a sweat!"

Gohan blinked.

"How?"

Kabito Kai cringed, holding out his arms in defense as a powerful surge within the air broke the two's conversation, before shrugging his shoulders slightly.

"I'm not entirely sure. Although, the Elder states that the rivalry between the two makes the fusion more powerful than just simply adding the two's powers together. Also, Vegeta has always been the more determined and strategic thinker of the two, while Goku's natural talent and the fact that he is a fighting genius is the complete opposite to Vegeta. With those traits combined, you create the perfect fighter who is sitting on almost unfathomable depths of power."

Gohan nodded in understanding.

"I see now. It's like if Dad and Vegeta were the two separate Yin and Yang halves, while Vegetto and Gogeta are the completed Yin Yang circles!"

Kabito Kai nodded.

"Precisely. And the technique used to create them both is irrelevant at this kind of level. No matter which way you look at it, Vegetto and Gogeta are evenly matched."

Gohan jumped, startled by the sudden voice of Goten and Trunks from behind him. The two young Saiyans had defused, and now stood with Kabito Kai and Gohan while staring up at the fight above.

"So, who do you think will win?"

Kabito Kai smiled.

"It's too close to call in my opinion. Although I would advise that we relocate to a safe distance until the two have finished..."

* * *

><p>Vegetto roared, shooting out his left fist at Gogeta in the midst of the melee struggle. His expression remained unchanged, feeling Gogeta catch the blow with his left hand. The Potara fusion quickly brought his right hand over his left arm, catching Gogeta's fist and kept the grip firm.<p>

With the two cross arm locked, Vegetto and Gogeta relied on other limbs for assault, connecting their knees together in powerful blows that shook the entire planet with their force. Vegetto narrowed his eyes, connecting knees with Gogeta for one final time before using his knee to push Gogeta's away from his body for a brief moment. Using the opening to his advantage, Vegetto shot his knee up into Gogeta's stomach.

The other fusion winced in surprise, kneeling forward as he conformed around Vegetto's knee. The Potara fusion smirked, raiding both his arms and connecting his hands together in order to finish the combo with a downwards spike.

However, Vegetto yelped as he felt Gogeta's back legs slam down onto his head, flipping towards the ground. The blow to Gogeta's stomach had proven to be the perfect setup, and the fusion had front flipped forward into the lean caused by Vegetto's knee to connect his legs onto Vegetto's head.

Vegetto grunted, quickly regaining his composure and righting himself in mid air. Electricity swirled around him for a split second as he dashed forward, reeling his right fist back and shooting it forward at Gogeta once he was within range. Gogeta kept his eyes narrowed, throwing his arms up in an X formation in preparation of the attack.

The blow connected with the cross armed defense, creating a powerful ripple in the air that shook the ground with enough force to through Gohan, Kabito Kai, Goten, and Trunks off balance. Gohan cringed, landing on his back and bouncing uncontrollably from the force of the attack, along with the others.

Vegetto roared as he pulled his fist back, shooting out his right to create a similar effect. He then repeated the process, alternating between each fist as he continued to punch away at Gogeta's solid defensive stance.

The Potara fusion rapidly picked up in his speed, increasing the force shaking the ground as he relentlessly hammered away at Gogeta's defense.

* * *

><p>Kabito Kai attempted to balance himself, trying to talk in brief intervals.<p>

"We...need...to...get...out...of here!"

Gohan yelled, having to raise his voice over the powerful ripples shaking the planet to its core.

"They're going to destroy the whole planet!"

* * *

><p>Gogeta winced, being pushed back by the repeated blows of Vegetto as he kept up his guard. Letting out a roar of his own, a massive golden explosive wave shot out from Gogeta's base, rapidly expanding and sending Vegetto reeling back from its powerful energy.<p>

Vegetto grunted once again, shaking his head as he floated back about 50 feet away from Gogeta. He narrowed his eyes, watching as Gogeta threw both of his hands out in front of him.

"Take this!"

The Potara fusion's eyes widened, taking note of the massive ball of blue ki that had formed at the ends of Gogeta's open palms within a matter of seconds.

"BIG BANG KAMEHAMEHA!"

Vegetto rapidly threw his arms out in the outstretched stance of the Final Flash, a small twinge of panic setting in as he watched Gogeta's attack shoot forward while bright yellow ki began to crackle off of his gloved hands. He roared as he brought the heels of his palms clashing together, a small surge of energy expelling out in every direction before Vegetto brought the connected hands behind his back.

The yellow energy then began to swirl around his palms with a turquoise hue, and Vegetto wasted no time in throwing his hands forward to unleash the attack.

"FINAL KAMEHAMEHA!"

The monstrous energy wave shot forward in the nick of time, slamming into Gogeta's bright blue energy attack. Vegetto gritted his teeth together, managing to push the beam struggle back to an even tie between the two fusions. Both Gogeta and Vegetto roared as they poured more energy into their powerful attacks, but neither one managed to gain even the smallest advantage.

* * *

><p>Rising back up to his feet, Kabito Kai watched in awe as the two began their beam struggle, the brilliant and deadly light show expanding towards the ground where they stood. He then blinked, suddenly being pulled away by Gohan, as the ground from where he stood was evaporated by the powerful ki.<p>

Gohan kept his eyes narrowed, shaking the Kai.

"Focus! We need to get off this planet before we get caught in the crossfire!"

Kabito Kai's eyes narrowed as well, and nodded.

"Right. Where's Goten and Trunks?"

"Present!"

The two young Saiyans smiled back at the Kai, and Kabito Kai nodded to them. He then glanced back to Gohan, grabbing his shoulder.

"We just don't have time to worry about the other people still left on this planet. I'm sure that these two know not to at least destroy the planet, so hopefully we are the only ones that need to move..."

Gohan nodded in agreement, but his eyes suddenly widened. The Saiyan glanced over Kabito Kai's shoulder in awe, causing the other three to turn and look.

* * *

><p>Vegetto grunted, the struggle between the two beginning to take its toll. Gogeta cringed in pain as well, wincing as he kept up his end of the struggle.<p>

In perfect harmony, the two fusions let out one final roar as their attacks increased ten fold in size, before erupting into one massive explosion that quickly engulfed them both.

Kabito Kai, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks quickly braced themselves against the ground as they too were swallowed up in the blast.

The explosion continued to grow for miles without end, expanding to the length of an entire continent on new Planet Vegeta as it shook the entire universe from its deadly force. The bright light lit up the planet's entire front half, shining with enough light to serve as a mini sun.

Once the blast had finally reached it's maximum height and strength, it began to die down just as quickly as it had appeared. The bright and large beacon of light died down to a small, tiny speck of light on the planet's surface, before dying down as silence returned to the universe.


	19. Chapter 19: Recovery

**Chapter 19: Recovery**

"Hold still!"

Vegetto groaned, cringing as he kept his arm raised above his head while resting on a medium sized bed. The Elder Kai continued to apply the stinging medicine to his open cuts, before covering them up with a thick bandage.

The two Kais and the Potara fusion were back on their homeplanet, inside their small home. It had been a few short days since the battle between the fusions had taken place, and the result was almost catastrophic.

The entire north half of New Planet Vegeta had been completely eradicated, but luckily no one had been harmed. Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Kabito Kai had also survived the resulting blast and wasted no time looking among the massive crater for each fusion.

They first came across the unconscious bodies of Goku and Vegeta, who had reverted back to their normal states. Kabito Kai had left the two in the care of their sons, continuing the search for the Potara fusion.

The Kai found him within minutes, underneath a pile of rocks and also unconscious. He quickly went to his aid, digging him out of the rubble and quickly teleported back to the Kai's homeworld for immediate treatment.

It had taken the rest of the day to stabilize his condition, and now Vegetto sat up, awake and in pain from the sterilizing agent being applied to eliminate any possible bacterial infections. The Elder Kai sighed heavily, leaning back after he had applied the last bandage.

"Well, that should be the last one. How are you feeling?"

Vegetto grunted.

"Like my entire body is on fire."

The Elder Kai nodded.

"Good. That means the medicine is working."

Kabito Kai frowned, sitting down in a chair next to the Elder.

"Couldn't we just heal him using our energy?"

The Elder Kai shook his head.

"Goku and the others have grown too powerful for the normal healing techniques we use. In order to adequately heal him, we'd need some of those senzu beans, and he would have to eat a lot in order to restore his full power."

Vegetto raised an eyebrow in annoyance.

"So why didn't you just get some of them from Kami's Lookout?"

The Elder Kai smirked.

"Because I wanted to give you some form of punishment for that stunt you and Gogeta pulled back on New Vegeta. As a matter of fact..."

The old god reached into his back pocket, pulling out a small brown bag filled with tiny objects inside.

"I have some right here!"

Vegetto nodded, reaching out.

"Give them here."

"What's the magic word?"

"Now."

The Elder Kai chuckled, rising up out of his seat as he studied Vegetto's annoyed expression.

"Well, with that kind of attitude, I think I'll just keep these for myself."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Unless of course, you think you can take them from me."

Vegetto smirked, leaning forward as he sat upright completely.

"Oh, trust me. I'll do more than just take them from you..."

The Elder Kai nodded curtly, holding out the bad a few inches away from the end of Vegetto's bed. The Potara fusion narrowed his eyes, springing forward with all of his remaining might towards the bag.

He blinked, watching the bag rise a few inches above his head. However, the Potara fusion soon realized that the bag itself had not risen, but that he was falling. Vegetto's face soon connected with the hard wooden floor, his body collapsing onto the cold hard ground soon after.

Vegetto's cheeks went a slight shade of red, growling angrily at the Elder Kai's apparent amusement.

"You sure showed me, didn't you son? Power isn't everything you know."

The Elder Kai then turned on his heel, nodding to Kabito Kai who had remained disconnected to the whole ordeal.

"C'mon, youngin. Let's give Vegetto here some time to rest."

The two Kais then made their way towards the open door, stepping into the hallway. However, a loud "thunk" caught Vegetto's attention and the Potara fusion grinned at the sight.

The Elder had dropped the bag of senzu beans right in the middle of the open doorway, and the brown bag was now ripe for the taking. Vegetto grunted, twisting and turning in any form of direction to scoot closer towards the bag. However, his body seemed to fail him at every movement, and after five minutes of extensive squirming, Vegetto had not moved in inch. The Potara fusion groaned, pouting as he desperately clawed at the brown bag of senzu beans.

Forever out of reach.


	20. Chapter 20: Making An Entrance

**Chapter 20: Making an Entrance**

Goku grinned from ear to ear as he stood within the middle of the World Martial Arts Tournament ring, staring out into the cheering crowds.

"GOKU! GOKU! GOKU! GOKU! GOKU!"

Goku chuckled to himself, scratching the back of his head.

"Of all the weird stuff in the world. I'd never thought I'd be back her, competing as a kid again!"

The young Saiyan boy kept his grin, stitching the back of his arms and neck, much to the annoyance of his taller opponent. The boy shot up into the air, letting out a roar as he slammed his right leg into the side of Goku's small face. The opponent smirked, noticing the blow cause Goku's cheek to cave in, but it soon turned into a frown as tears began to form in his eyes from the pain developing in his shin.

The boy landed on the ground, collapsing onto his backside and clutched his shin in agony. Goku blinked, before narrowing his eyes and moving into his fighting stance.

"Sorry about the daydreaming. Now, let's get started!"

The young Saiyan blinked, staring at the crying boy clutching his shin in confusion. He yelped, suddenly being pulled up into the air by his arm with the sound of the announcer's voice blaring into his ear.

"And the winner of the first round in our Junior division is...Goku!"

The crowd roared in approval, chanting the young Saiyan's name. A frown, however, took over Goku's expression as he blinked in confusion.

"But I didn't even touch him!"

* * *

><p>Leaning against the wall inside the main building, Vegetto chuckled as he studied the small Saiyan. A narrow window gave the fusion a perfect view of the ring, and he had watched the entire ordeal in amusement while the other contestants continued to train with the gym equipment not far from him.<p>

"Just like Mr. Satan. Putting Goku in the Junior division and Pan in the adults, just so she can succeed him as champion."

He then sighed heavily, emphasizing his boredom.

"I hope the next match is more entertaining..."

* * *

><p>Uub grunted, trowing a flurry of punches into the air in order to practice his new technique. He then whirled around, following up the assault with quick jabs with his left leg, before finishing the combo by swiping at the open air with his right leg in a roundhouse kick.<p>

He then huffed, smiling down at his new outfit. Under the name of Papayaman, Uub had come back to life after the defeat of Baby from the wish of the Namekian Dragonballs. However, if it had not been for Kabito Kai's reminder to the Z-Fighters, Uub would have remained a digested cookie inside the bowels of Vegeta without a second thought. So, to spite Goku, Pan, and the others, Uub had decided to hide his arrival back into the world of the living and enter the 31st World Martial Arts tournament in disguise.

_Ha! Those jerks won't know what hit them when they fight against me in the tournament!_

Uub continued to grin proudly, his plan exciting him. The young man had no actual anger geared towards the others, having decided to treat this as more of a practical joke once he met them in the ring. After all, Goku and the others did known he was alive. Somewhere.

The warrior's mental thoughts were interuppted however, taking note of the man leaning against the wall at the other end of the room. Detached from the intense training and practice drills the other fighters were running through, the man seemed more of a threat than anyone else in the entire room.

_His stance...those crossed arms.._.

Uub wanted to believe that the man was Vegeta. His overall body language was identical to the small Saiyan prince, but his outfit, overall hair texture, and height completely erased any thoughts that it was the prince.

_But his outfit. Those are the Turtle Hermit clothes Goku showed me as a kid. Only with inverted colors..._

Uub then broke out into a grin, his mind coming to one conclusion.

_He must be one of Master Roshi's old students! Finally, Pan and I will have some competition!_

* * *

><p>Goku kept his frown as he left the ring, joining the other kids training in the separate section away from the adults. He was completely disappointed, realizing that he would have little to no competition in the tournament.<p>

_Man...I wish Mr. Satan would've let me fought in the adult division. I would forfeited against Pan if we met each other in the matches, but at least I could've gotten a decent fight in!_

The young Saiyan continued to sulk, barely glancing up at the sound of the announcer's voice.

"And now, we will begin the first round of the 31st World Martial Arts Tournament! Our first contests will be Physio against Vegetto!"

Goku's head whipped up, catching the last name read by the announcer.

"Vegetto?"

The little boy instinctively jumped over to the window, hoping to get a glimpse of the Potara fusion. Much to his excitement, Goku grinned as he watched Vegetto walk side by side with his opponent. The other fighter had also drawn a lot of attention from the young children gathered at the window.

"Alright! We'll finally get to see Physio fight!"

Goku blinked, glancing down at the crowd of children.

"Who's Physio? Is he really strong?"

The group of children glanced at each other for a brief moment, before bursting out into laughter and scoffing at the young Saiyan.

"Who's Physio? Are you kidding me?"

"He's the newest advancement in robotics technology, capable of destroying and leveling small towns with the weapons he carries! The machine has it's own built in personality, and it's going to replace the entire army!"

One boy sighed, shaking his head.

"Although, the tournament won't let him use the guns and other missiles and stuff for his fights. He can only use his swords, but he'll be completely disqualified if he kills someone."

Goku frowned, turning back to the ring.

"Well, that seems a little unfair..."

The lead boy smirked, nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, it sure-"

"But I'm sure my son Vegetto can handle this guy no problem!"

The entire group of boys blinked, staring at the grinning Goku in confusion.

"Your...son?"

Goku nodded cheerfully.

"Yep! That's my son over there!"

The boys kept their wide eyes, turning their attention to the ring.

* * *

><p>Now standing in the ring, the two warriors hosting the first match of the tournament stood face to face a few feet apart from each other.<p>

Vegetto kept his arms at his sides, studying the smirking robot standing in front of him. He had the appearance of a normal human male, except his entire body was a distinct silver and made entirely of metal. The robot's mechanical chuckle rang out, flexing his metal muscles.

"It's a shame you had to fight me in the first round, human. But we all can't be winners, now can we?"

Vegetto smirked, making a small "hmph" noise in amusement.

"Funny. I was thinking the same thing..."

He then crossed his arms, and chuckled.

"I'll make you a wager. If you give up now, I promise I'll turn you into something...practical! Like a toaster, or a washing machine!"

Physio chuckled in response, lowering his arms slightly. His hands suddenly shot up into his forearms, and were soon replaced with dual swords at each end.

"You're a fool. I'm allowed to use my weapons while you are empty handed. You're a human, who can fatigue and get tired, while I am the perfect weapon. Capable of lasting forever, never giving in to pathetic human weaknesses!"

Physio moved into his fighting stance, slashing at the air.

"I am the ultimate machine!"

Vegetto's smirk widened, and the Potara fusion's arms rose to his waist.

"The ultimate machine, huh? Well then, let me ask you this..."

Clenching his fists together, Vegetto chuckled as a small, but very brief, surge of electricity swirled around his entire body.

"Does a machine like yourself ever experience fear?"


End file.
